


You've Been Invited to Join a Server

by Erina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina/pseuds/Erina
Summary: blackmask:@Jokerdo you accept constructive criticismJoker:Sure, go ahead.blackmask:you suck at this gameJoker:That’s not constructive criticism.in which Akira is a variety streamer and Akechi is a competitive gamer and both of them are determined to hide that at all costs
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 378
Kudos: 2396
Collections: Marigolds Discord Recs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Community Guidelines**
> 
>   * Don't turn off custom skins please! It'll make the fic unreadable.
>   * The fic should be readable on mobile, but the screen by default is a little small so landscape mode might be better.
>   * Based the code on [this template](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) but I coded most of it from scratch.
>   * The right sidebar shows who can see the current channel.
>   * If you see a black bar either in the messages section or the right sidebar, that means you can scroll through them.
> 


# announcementsA place for Morgana to be free  
  


  


MonaBOT  


We are now partnered with Fortune Teller’s Guild! Message @chihaya for more information.  


  


MonaBOT  


We are now partnered with Shogi Wars! Message @official_hifumi for more information.  


  


Joker  


@everyone Please welcome @oracle and @Crow to the mod team! They will be helping @SKULL out here and on streams. Thank you to everyone who applied!  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 534  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


oracle  


how does he even find half these people  
fortune telling is a hoax perpetrated by the parental unit trying to get me to go outside  


  


SKULL  


i dunno, akira made me join the server and they got some things right so i think theyre legit  


  


oracle  


lemme guess, they predicted you’d win your next sports meet  


  


SKULL  


how did you know  


  


panther  


@oracle @Crow CONGRATS!! ♡♡♡  


  


oracle  


you just give off the normie jock vibe  
thanks  


  


akira  


oracle if you buy this holy stone for 200k i'll hook you up too  


  


SKULL  


thought it was 100k  


  


akira  


was hoping she’d pay mine off too  


  


panther  


Akira nooooo  


  


akira  


before you ask  
i didn’t get scammed  
it was a calculated investment  
if i buy a holy stone now my future self won’t get scammed 

  


panther  


  


  


oracle  


siri how to kick someone out of their own server  


  


akira  


~(･ω･) ~  
i'll unmod you 

  


oracle  


bold of you to assume that’d stop me  


  


akira  


i'll unmod skull  


  


SKULL  


cool  
does that mean im off mod duty for the watch mona sleep streams 

  


akira  


but who else will delete all the mean comments calling morgana ugly   
i mean he is  
but if everyone calls him that then im not special anymore 

  


oracle  


  


  


Crow  


Thank you, Panther.  


  


panther  


Mona is beautiful!! Don’t be mean  
Nice to meet you, Crow! I don’t think we’ve talked before  


  


MonaBOT  


I love you, Lady Ann!!  


  


SKULL  


man what a sentient cat  


  


Crow  


I don’t believe we have. Nice to meet you too.  


  


oracle  


who taught skull all these incorrect big words  
@akira @akira @akira

  


akira  


i admit to nothing  


  


oracle  


  


  


akira  


my vocab consists entirely of unintelligible keyboard mashes  


  


oracle  


ok fair  


  


Mishima  


Oh  
I don’t mean to be rude  
But what were the qualifications for this time?  
I’ve never seen Crow talk here before  
Are we sure he’s really a fan? 

  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 534  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


awks  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


SKULL  


wait is that not what sentient means  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 534  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


SKULL READ THE ROOM  


  


SKULL  


huh????  


  


Yusuke  


I believe all cats are sentient, Skull.  


  


panther  


Well he’s not exactly wrong? I haven’t seen Crow talk much either  


  


oracle  


nishima’s been gunning for modship for years  
he wants to be bffs with joker  


  


akira  


understandable  
i heard he’s a pretty swell guy 

  


oracle  


shill yourself some more  


  


akira  


ok  


  


SKULL  


wait  
who’s mishima  


  


oracle  


SKULL  


  


panther  


Omg Ryuji he sits behind you in class!!  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Crow  


Sentient means the ability to feel things. Something that a cat is able to do by default.  
I assure you that I have been a fan of Joker’s for many years.  
I was around during the stream where he wore a dress to raise money for a new microphone.  
Rest assured, I am aware how things work around here.  
If you have any concerns about my qualifications, feel free to direct them to the feedback form.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 534  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


hot  


  


oracle  


is he only a mod because you’re crushing hard  


  


akira  


i meant me in a dress  


  


oracle  


  


  


Yusuke  


I remember watching the video highlights. You were truly enchanting, Akira.  
May I request another one of similar ilk? I would love to be able to paint your figure.  


  


akira  


sure, any special requests  


  


Yusuke  


I would appreciate a nude painting, if possible.  


  


oracle  


no homo tho  


  


Yusuke  


Of course not. I am solely focused on art at the moment, and it would take someone better than Akira to distract me from my passions.  


  


akira  


wtf  


  


oracle  


oh shit  
get dunked on  


  


akira  


brb crying  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


welcome!! @oracle @Crow  


  


oracle  


coward  
face inari like a man  


  


akira  


my heart is too fragile   
if only i was a better man i’d have enough guts to face him  
and tell him that he’s right  
i don’t deserve yusuke  


  


Crow  


?  
Thank you, Akira. And congratulations to you too, Oracle. I look forward to working with you.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


why does he type like a robot  
My name is Crow and I use big words and full sentences to hide my passive aggressive nature and rampant daddy issues and homicidal tendencies.  
haha jk… unless…?  


  


akira  


hey my name is futaba and i talk to my air conditioner to distract myself from the fact that i have no meaningful relationships irl  
  


  


oracle  


sldkfajsldf WOW???  
DUNK ON HIM AGAIN YUSUKE  


  


Yusuke  


Certainly.  


  


akira  


i'll give you 200 yen pls have mercy  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


oracle  


yeah same  


  


SKULL  


hey wassup!!  
we’ve got a SQUAD here  


  


Crow  


Nice to meet you, Skull. I’ve heard a lot about you from Akira.  


  


SKULL  


oh cool i haven’t heard anything about u tho  


  


oracle  


  


  


akira  


ahahaha…  
be cool, crow  


  


Crow  


:)  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


Yusuke  


Thank you for the offer, Akira. I will use the money to buy some new paints to distract myself from my empty stomach.  


  


SKULL  


dude just buy food  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


oracle  


so was anything you said in #general true or were you just trying to get the npc off your tail  


  


Crow  


NPC?  
And of course. I have been an avid watcher of Joker’s videos since his first year. I find them relaxing to have on while I am doing work.  
In fact, I was the one who got Akira into Joker’s videos.  


  


oracle  


wut  


  


Crow  


We met on an online forum and I convinced him to give the videos a try. It was a rather fortunate coincidence, wouldn’t you say? @akira  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


bruh  


  


akira  


  


  


panther  


??????  


  


oracle  


hi im akira, please write a 10 page essay on why you think joker vids are great  


  


akira  


hey he started talking about how wonderful my insights to the last ep of featherman s4 was  
i wasn’t going to disagree  


  


oracle  


it was a beach ep it wasn’t that deep  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


yeah  
hopefully i’m as cool as i was back then  


  


Crow  


Haha.  
Unfortunately your favorite Featherman character is Grey Pigeon, so my opinion of you is already irredeemable at this point.  


  


akira  


haha  
crippling depression  
but that’s ok because this is a seaplane  


  


oracle  


  


  


SKULL  


wait wat  
how did u introduce akira to joker  
he’s literally  


  


Crow  


?  


  


akira  


dw about it he mutes himself sometimes  
oh skull you jokester you  


  


Crow  


I… see.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


this is so painful get me out of here  


  


SKULL  


wat gives  
why did u mute me  


  


oracle  


crow apparently doesn’t know that akira = joker  


  


panther  


????  


  


akira  


idk he likes joker a lot and  
im just some loser who lives in an attic and makes cat noises all day  
i didn’t want to ruin my image  
and ig i just lost my chance to tell him  


  


panther  


Awww Akira have more self confidence!  
You’re a lovable loser! We love you!!  


  


akira  


♡  


  


oracle  


are you sure this is going to go well  


  


akira  


i'll tell him  
someday  


  


oracle  


  


  


SKULL  


idgi  
if you’ve known each other for yrs now  
what do u even talk about  


  


akira  


idk  
chess  
law  
philosophy  


  


oracle  


ew  


  


akira  


hey hegel is more interesting than you think  


  


oracle  


bs  


  


akira  


ok yeah it’s boring af  
but nothing’s cooler than having crow using fancy words to prove his moral superiority over you  


  


SKULL  


dude i did NOT need to know that  


  


akira  


rule 7 no kinkshaming  


  


SKULL  


im not kinkshaming!! im just confused  


  


oracle  


big mood  
WAIT is crow this akechi guy you’ve been pining after for ages  


  


akira  


ha  


  


oracle  


that’s not a no  


  


SKULL  


wait the dude u said u met on pornhubble?  


  


akira  


what  


  


Yusuke  


Oh no. I was the one who said that.  


  


akira  


yusuke???????  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


MonaBOT  


Joker is now streaming **Super Mara World** at fwitch.fv/sl8dfl! Come watch!  


  


panther  


Aww I’m at work but let me know how the stream goes!  


  


SKULL  


@panther main chara’s a dick  


  


Crow  


@catloversan Morgana streams are on Friday nights.  
@shinyaGA Akira has mentioned Joker being interested in Gun Art Online, so there is a good possibility that he might play it.  


  


oracle  


akira mentioned it huuuuuh  
he must be super close to joker huuuuuuuuuuuh  
stop trying to mute me or i'll send the parental unit after you  


  


panther  


@SKULL Ripppp what did the main character do  


  


SKULL  


no hes literally a dick  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 534  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos – Courtesy of @Mishima  
  


  


Mishima  


\- Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker, and today we’re playing Super Mara World!  
\- This game was highly recommended to me by a good friend and fellow dick lover *cough* Yusuke. I’ll be playing through the first two worlds, might do more if I’m not tired of looking at dicks.  
\- Oh crap that’s a big one.  
\- 0 out of 10, worst game, gave me severe self-esteem issues. Unrealistic depictions of real-life appearances.  
\- So we play as Mara, off to rescue Princess Pear from being kidnapped because we live in a progressive society where women settle for dicks that aren’t even that big.  
\- What? I look like I’m jerking off? Leave me alone, chat, I’m giving the controller a hand job like the game told me to. Rated M for Made For Everyone.  
\- Morgana just mansplayed next to me and started licking his balls. I’m surrounded by too much big dick energy.  
\- Oh we’ve been raided by porn bots? Perfect. I do love me some naked men fancams with the power to get me banned on Fwitch. Normally they’re only good for getting Oracle to stop stalking my internet history.  
\- Thank you maramara69 for the donation. Sorry I won’t be able to do your request. My naked body is for Yusuke’s viewing pleasure only.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 534  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


Crow  


May I perhaps suggest an easier game to moderate next time?  
The chat was rather relentless tonight.  
It seems that a large portion of your viewers took great offense to the main character’s new redesigned appearance.  


  


akira  


talking about yourself?   


  


Crow  


Don’t be absurd. I’ve seen better.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


sir this is a wendy’s  
stop flirting in the mod chat  


  


akira  


hi wendy’s i would like a vanilla frosty and a large crow sandwich  


  


oracle  


has he always been like this  


  


SKULL  


yeah when it was just me and him in the mod chat he’d talk about that akechi guy a lot  
didnt know he was in the server  
he deleted the mod chat and made a new one before u two joined bc he couldnt figure out how to mass delete msgs  


  


oracle  


LOL  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


MonaBOT  


Joker is now streaming **Persona Fighters** at fwitch.fv/8sdf3! Come watch!  


  


panther  


Omg 20k viewers…  
Remember us when you’re famous!  


  


oracle  


yESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
FINALLY  


  


panther  


Ooh, what kind of game is it?  


  


SKULL  


o shit dude NICE  
@panther it’s a 4v4 game oracle and i have been playing  
it’s super hot rn  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh! I used to play this game with friends all the time. I’ll invite them to the server.  


  


SKULL  


now we just need a fourth person  
@panther wanna join  


  


panther  


Thanks for the offer, but no thanks!  


  


Yusuke  


@SKULL Why did you not ask me as well?  


  


panther  


I don’t really play games  
I’m just here to support my friends  


  


akira  


ily panther  
have i ever mentioned that panther’s the most perfect human being in the world and i would die for her  


  


panther  


♡♡  


  


SKULL  


@Yusuke fine, wanna join  


  


Yusuke  


No.  


  


SKULL  


@akira permission to strangle  


  


oracle  


omg akira’s been hacked by mona  


  


akira  


meow  
@SKULL permission denied  
yusuke is my child  


  


MonaBOT  


A wild **blackmask** has appeared! Say hello!  


  


panther  


Hiiiiiii  


  


Yusuke  


So many new people today…  
Welcome, new comrade.  


  


oracle  


???????  
blackmask??????????  
are you by chance THE blackmask?? rank 10 in the world blackmask???????????????  


  


blackmask  


rank 9  


  


panther  


Omgggggg??  


  


oracle  


i can’t believe celebrities aren’t just pixels on a screen  
they played me for a fool  


  


blackmask  


@Joker do you accept constructive criticism  


  


Mishima  


Hey, rule number 3: Do not ping Joker. Please reach out to the mods if you need assistance.  


  


Joker  


@Mishima It’s alright.  
Sure, go ahead.  


  


blackmask  


you suck at this game  


  


Joker  


That’s not constructive criticism.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 548  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any comments/feedback about the styling? Is the sidebar unintuitive and you'd prefer to just scroll normally? Please let me know.
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments! I really appreciate them.

# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


oracle  


so what do you do  
akira talks about you a lot but he’s v biased  
i need the deets  


  


Crow  


Only good things, I hope.  


  


akira  


  


  


Crow  


Unfortunately, there’s nothing very interesting to share.  
I’m a university student studying law, and I do some private investigative work in my free time.  
Other than that, I suppose I mostly study.  


  


oracle  


f  


  


Crow  


Haha.  


  


oracle  


your backstory is as sad as akira’s  
when he’s not working he goes to his part time jobs for fun  


  


Crow  


Intriguing. Akira rarely mentions his real life when we talk.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


(crow voice) only good things i hope  
(akira voice) only horny things i hope  


  


akira  


i am allowed to appreciate a successful human being  
only 1 year older and already a productive member of society  
meanwhile i bought a gatcha machine last weekend to fuel my gambling addiction and that was the most successful thing i’ve done all month  


  


oracle  


big mood  


  


SKULL  


whats ur backstory with crow  


  


akira  


genius hacker, in love with featherman, kinda smelly and only takes a shower once a month  


  


SKULL  


huh  


  


panther  


Maybe you should have picked a more flattering backstory   


  


akira  


i didn’t want to scare him off by being too perfect so i picked something to balance things out  


  


oracle  


hEY WAIT  
YOU STOLE MY ORIGIN STORY  
shakes my fist angrily  


  


akira  


no i didn’t  
are you admitting that you’re smelly, futaba  


  


oracle  


shakes my smelly fist angrily  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


SKULL  


huh  
he normally never stops talking about himself  
btw i didnt know u were akechi  
akira talks about u a lot  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


also let’s not bring up his real name, yeah? i wasn’t supposed to tell anyone  
…  


  


oracle  


l. m. a. o.  


  


akira  


@SKULL !!!!!!!!!  


  


SKULL  


wat  
o shit  
sry man, should i delete it  


  


akira  


YES!!!  


  


oracle  


lol he’s already typing so he defo saw it ggs  


  


akira  


wait no don’t delete it  
now it just looks fishy  


  


oracle  


ffs make up your mind  


  


SKULL  


do u want me to type it again  


  


akira  


maybe like type half of it  
so he’ll think he hallucinated or something  


  


SKULL  


on it  
what do i do about the other half  
w/e ill just wing it  


  


oracle  


i’m surrounded by idiots  


  


panther  


  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


SKULL  


btw i didnt know u were crow  


  


Crow  


Hm.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


nailed it  


  


akira  


sldkfajsdlkfasdf  
i want to die  


  


oracle  


you’re telling me  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


sorry, i didn’t tell them  
they figured it out by themselves, i swear  


  


Crow  


Well, it’s alright. I expected something like this might happen.  
Out of curiosity, how many people is ‘they’?  


  


akira  


just the two here  
and also @panther and @Yusuke  
i know them from high school  


  


Crow  


Interesting.  


  


akira  


what is  


  


Crow  


The fact that there are a lot of people connected to you here, Akira. Tell me, did Joker go to your high school as well?  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


how did you manage to deceive a guy who detectives for fun for years  


  


akira  


uhh my dashing wit?  


  


oracle  


try again  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


no  


  


Crow  


I see.  


  


oracle  


anyway crow do you game? we’re still looking for a last member for our team  


  


Crow  


Thank you for the invitation, but I must graciously decline.  
I do not play games very often. I will only drag the team down with my lack of skill.  
Rest assured, you will have my support from the sidelines.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Yoshizawa  


Ahh I just backread! I’m sorry if blackmask came off as rude.  
He’s very competitive and loves the game a lot so he’s a little aggressive sometimes, but I promise his heart is in the right place.  


  


Yusuke  


Do you two happen to be acquainted?  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yes! He taught me a lot in the beginning, and we were on a team for awhile before I had to stop playing because of real life obligations.  


  


oracle  


wh  
what was your account again  


  


Yoshizawa  


I played as Violet.  


  


oracle  


hhhhhhhhhhhhh  


  


Yoshizawa  


Are you alright?!  


  


akira  


don’t worry about her  
she plays necronomicon now but before when she was trying out cendrillon she watched videos of your tourney sets every day  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh!  


  


oracle  


stop embarrassing me akira  
i can’t believe the crit goddess was right under my nose all along… watching joker’s dumb vids…  


  


akira  


lol you’re doing a good job of embarrassing yourself  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m really flattered! But I haven’t played in awhile and honestly I got very lucky while I was competing, so I’m sure you’re better than I am already.  


  


oracle  


lucky she says…  
fifth highest assisted kills of all time……  
seventh highest solo victories of all time………  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’d be glad to play with you sometimes when we’re both free!  
Unfortunately, my coach is telling me to get back to practice so I have to go now. But let’s keep in touch!  


  


oracle  


yes  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 595  


blackmask  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


good job  
super enthusiastic  


  


panther  


You go girl, give them nothing!! ♡  


  


oracle  


thanks i try  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Yoshizawa  


Also, please let me know if anything comes up with blackmask. We don’t talk as much as we used to, but I still consider him a precious senpai.  


  


akira  


yeah for sure  
don’t worry about it. he and joker had a very nice and pleasant talk yesterday  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 595  


blackmask  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


to start, you’re playing the characters wrong  
carmen is one of the best magical units in the entire game  
yet you play such a defensive and boring playstyle and rarely use her magic attacks  
if you’re going to panic and throw out a weak melee attack, you should train yourself to reflexively cast fire instead  
it should be possible to practice even if you’re just starting out. jabs are not that difficult and don’t require frame perfect reaction speeds  


  


Joker  


Okay.  


  


blackmask  


the way you play loki is pitiful  
you somehow managed to turn one of the most offense oriented characters into support  
you rarely use his aerials despite having some of the best and you never even touched any of his almighty attacks  
you should stop playing on the ground so much. his air speed is much faster and it’s easier to control his spells in the air  
do you understand so far  


  


Joker  


Yes.  


  


blackmask  


good  
next, about the way you play robin hood  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


that’s the gist of it  


  


oracle  


holy mother of gatekeeping  


  


akira  


i think he’s just very passionate about the game  
i was ehhh about it at first  
but when i reread the messages this morning he does say a lot of helpful things  


  


panther  


But still :/ You’re not friends, so he shouldn’t be giving you advice you didn’t even ask for  


  


akira  


true  
i’m going to watch his videos in a bit  
see if he’s as good as he says  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


Crow  


There is a problematic user in #general right now. @tsubakiHOST  
I wanted to send a warning message. Is there a template I should follow?  


  


SKULL  


nope  
akiras been telling me to just ban em  


  


Crow  


I see. That is… rather concerning.  


  


oracle  


how tf did you two function  


  


akira  


hey this server was originally just for me and skull to talk  
idk why 500+ people suddenly decided to start eavesdropping  
holy crap  


  


Crow  


?  


  


akira  


false alarm  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


@akira wrong chat  


  


akira  


holy crap  
he’s so good  


  


oracle  


sEe If He’S aS gOoD aS hE sAyS  
you really said that about rank 9 huh  


  


akira  


futaba you don’t understand  


  


Yusuke  


I just got around to watching the stream, and I have to say that the fighter appearances in this game are absolutely delightful.  


  


akira  


he literally plays like he types  


  


panther  


@Yusuke I know, right?? Milady’s one of my favs  


  


Yusuke  


Which character would you liken yourself to?  


  


akira  


his playstyle is so aggressive but so cool to watch??  


  


panther  


Hmmm maybeeee Hecate? She’s so cool and badass  


  


akira  


what i wouldn’t give to press so many buttons and have all the attacks hit  
i didn’t even like loki that much?? but now i want to main him????  


  


Yusuke  


Indeed.  


  


akira  


thank you yusuke you get me  


  


Yusuke  


I was responding to Panther.  
I was thinking about drawing a couple friends with Persona Fighters characters of their choice.  


  


SKULL  


heck yeah!!!  
captain kidd for me  


  


Yusuke  


Certainly.  


  


oracle  


have you ever seen someone scream harder into the void than akira  


  


akira  


  


  


Yusuke  


Please ask Crow for me as well.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


hey @Crow are you familiar with pf  


  


Crow  


Persona Fighters? I know a little. It seems that my university has been swept up in the craze as well.  


  


oracle  


you know the characters?  
inari wants to draw us with pf characters  


  


Crow  


Inari?  


  


oracle  


inari is inari  


  


akira  


yusuke  


  


oracle  


  


  


Crow  


I see. I appreciate the offer.  
Hm. Well, there certainly are a lot of unique looking characters in the game.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


ten yen he likes robin hood  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


Crow  


But I believe my favorite is Robin Hood.  


  


akira  


called it  


  


Crow  


Haha. I’m rather predictable, aren’t I?  


  


akira  


it’s very justice-y  


  


Crow  


What about you, Akira?  


  


akira  


hmmmm idk i’m still choosing  
maybe satanael?  


  


Crow  


As expected of you. You chose the overpowered one.  


  


akira  


as expected??? of me??????  
what does that mean  


  


Crow  


:)  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


Yusuke  


I just realized I do not know what Crow looks like.  


  


oracle  


big oof  


  


panther  


Maybe draw an actual crow instead?  


  


Yusuke  


I suppose that could work.  


  


akira  


a crow… sitting on colonel mcbeefcake  
that’s me, by the way  
i am colonel mcbeefcake  


  


Yusuke  


Hm.  
I imagine you more as Black Ooze.  
Just like him, you can be rather spineless at times.  


  


akira  


wh  


  


Yusuke  


You very rarely say no to people.  
And like the Black Ooze, you often suck people in uncontrollably and refuse to let go.  
Yes, the similarities are uncanny!  


  


oracle  


get him inari  


  


akira  


akira has left the chat  


  


SKULL  


lol  


  


Yusuke  


Ah, but you are also able to meld yourself into different things in difficult situations and avoid conforming to societal norms. An admirable trait.  
Truly, you are a magnificent Black Ooze!  
…Akira?  


  


oracle  


he’s already dead inari  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


Crow  


Hegel once said that free will presupposes consciousness.  
For example, can a plant have free will? Can its natural reaction to move closer to the sun be considered that, despite it being an evolutionary response solely for its own survival?  
Do humans have free will? Or are we simply controlled by our desire to survive? Would we act differently if we were immortal beings, not constrained by our fragile mortality?  
And what of small house dogs? Since they will spend most of the time bending to the whims of their human masters, I can’t help but imagine that they have less free will than most originally think.  


  


akira  


hey… good morning akechi  
you really typed all that out at 3 am huh  


  


Crow  


Unfortunately I couldn’t sleep. It was a rough night.  


  


akira  


sorry to hear that  
are you feeling okay? these messages are a bit… uh  


  


Crow  


It was just a thinking exercise, Akira. I assure you that I am fine and my mental health is in perfect condition as always.  
:)  


  


akira  


ok  
does hegel have a quote about everything  
what does he think about me having chips and orange juice for breakfast  


  


Crow  


Incidentally enough, he does have a quote about that.  
Slightly paraphrased, but he said “Those who would willingly place horrid abominations into their own bodies can only be considered the most evil of villains and deserve to be struck down.”  


  


akira  


slightly paraphrased  


  


Crow  


Obviously.  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


help  
i think crow might kin hegel  


  


oracle  


never say that sentence ever again  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again for your weekly dose of cringe humor ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Thanks for all the comments and kudos!

@ blackmask  


  


Joker  


I just wanted to tell you that you’re really good.  
I’m sure you get that a lot.  
But I went to watch a lot of your tournament sets and your playstyle is really cool.  
I can definitely see how you got to top 10.  


  


blackmask  


thanks  


  


Joker  


I’ve been inspired to get better after watching your matches.  
And your tips have been very helpful. I can already see myself improving.  
Though maybe don’t go in swinging next time? A hi to start would have been nice.  


  


blackmask  


i’ll consider it  


  


Joker  


:)  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


MonaBOT  


Joker is now streaming **Mara Boat 8 Deluxe** at fwitch.fv/8f29ro! Come watch!  


  


SKULL  


yo @panther come settle this  
between seiten taisei and goemon, which one has the better weapon for rowing  


  


panther  


Hmmmm one sec, I’m looking them up  
I don’t know what they look like   


  


oracle  


but why  


  


SKULL  


yusuke said the stupid cigar thing would make a better rowing thing than a spiky bat  
and i can’t let him think he’s right  
besides crow’s kinda dominating the stream chat so i got bored  


  


oracle  


"oracle we’d love to hear your opinions about our dumb argument"  


  


SKULL  


no we r looking for dumb answers here  
this is an intelligence free zone  


  


oracle  


tfw you don’t even need to roast skull because he roasts himself  


  


panther  


Sorry Yusuke, but I’m going to have to agree with Skull on this one   
Having a hole in the middle of your oar doesn’t seem like good design  
Water going through it slows the boat down, I think?  


  


SKULL  


heck yeaaaaah  


  


oracle  


no way skull actually thought that far  


  


SKULL  


ur right i just thought it looked cooler  


  


oracle  


  


  


Yusuke  


Preposterous! Why would there be water going through the oar?  


  


SKULL  


uhhh bc ur boat is on water  
like they usually are  


  


Yusuke  


Oh.  
You should have clarified your premise from the start. I was under the assumption that the race was on land.  


  


SKULL  


why the eff would we be having a boat race on land  


  


oracle  


one(1) single braincell in this entire convo and it sure aint inari’s  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 676  


blackmask  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


Gonna get some crepes with Shiho! ♡  
Talk to you guys later!  


  


oracle  


bye  


  


MonaBOT  


Have fun, Lady Ann!  


  


SKULL  


laters  


  


panther  


Is the stream over already? Why are you guys debating oars and not modding   


  


oracle  


cuz crow’s doing his uni hw in chat  
no one wants to mess with him  
he’s currently boring everyone to death with quantum nanofractal emergence  


  


SKULL  


UGH is he still at it  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Yoshizawa  


Thank you for playing with me @oracle! I had a lot of fun.  


  


oracle  


me too  


  


SKULL  


hey  
violet, right? wanna join our team  


  


Yoshizawa  


I really appreciate the offer! But unfortunately I quit playing competitively because I want to focus on real life.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 676  


blackmask  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


she quit her rank 5 in the world team  
why would she want to join our band of losers  


  


SKULL  


idk cuz we r FUN  
we r so bad that we pop off if we do anything remotely good  


  


akira  


preach  


  


SKULL  


rmbr last time when akira finally figured out he could shield  


  


akira  


(ﾉ≧ڡ≦)  


  


SKULL  


u think blackmask or whoever would be popping off to shit like that  


  


oracle  


  


  


akira  


(oracle) yeah whatevs it was fun  
(oracle last night) slfdkasjdlfkasdf holy SHIT she’s hard carrying did you see that 360 no look snipe across the map reeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  


  


oracle  


unlike you i have a filter  


  


Yusuke  


What sort of sound is ‘slfdkasjdlfkasdf’?  


  


akira  


the one that sounds like a mix between a narwhale and kermit  


  


oracle  


wtf  


  


Yusuke  


Ah, I know exactly which one you’re referring to.  


  


oracle  


????????????  


  


akira  


yusuke speaks my language  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Yoshizawa  


I would love to play casually though!  


  


SKULL  


sucks  
i mean that u cant play competitively anymore  
not that ur focusing on rl  
bc that’s good  
it’s the other part that’s bad  


  


panther  


  


  


oracle  


secondhand embarrassment level 100  


  


SKULL  


hey i tried  


  


oracle  


try harder  


  


akira  


the operation was a success but the patient died  


  


SKULL  


:/  


  


Yoshizawa  


I felt bad because I was putting in less effort than everyone else on the team.  
So even though it was a little painful, I’m happy with my decision to retire so the team can find someone else to replace me!  


  


oracle  


uh  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yes?  


  


oracle  


the team disbanded a couple months ago :/  


  


Yoshizawa  


Huh??  


  


SKULL  


u didnt know? it was big news on the pf raddit  


  


Yoshizawa  


One second please.  
I searched it up and it seems that you’re right, but I can’t find a reason why.  
They were definitely still talking about finding a replacement for me when I left though, so this comes as a rather big shock.  


  


SKULL  


could u ask one of ur old teammates  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yes I will, but they’re all very busy people. The other two haven’t even seen my invitation to join the server yet.  
I’m sorry, my coach is calling for me again! We’ll chat later!  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 676  


blackmask  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ blackmask  


  


Joker  


Hey.  
Do you want to play casually sometimes? It’s fine if you don’t want to.  


  


blackmask  


i don’t play casual  


  


Joker  


Fine. Do you want to play a competitive doubles match and break your legs carrying my weight?  


  


blackmask  


saturday night  


  


Joker  


Huh. Didn’t think that’d actually work.  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


Crow  


That reminds me.  
Why don’t you ask Akira to join your little team? Then you’ll have four, won’t you?  
Joker, Oracle, Skull, Akira.  


  


akira  


actually, funny story  


  


Crow  


Mhm.  


  


akira  


i’m going to be super busy on all competition days from now on  
even the ones they haven’t announced dates for  
just booked straight for the next twenty years  
y’know, like the popular man i am  


  


Crow  


What an unfortunate coincidence. You must be truly unlucky, Akira.  


  


akira  


yeah ahaha  
you know me  
always tripping over sidewalks because of how unlucky i am  


  


Crow  


:)  
Haha.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


man that has to be the most passive aggressive haha i have ever seen  


  


akira  


just everyday akechi :)  


  


oracle  


translation: you’re fucking stupid akira  


  


akira  


wee woo wee woo  
sojiro, futaba said a bad word  


  


oracle  


wee woo wee woo akira has grey pigeon underwear  


  


akira  


wee woo wee woo oracle writes fanfics of green and her self insert  
which is basically selfcest if you ask me  


  


oracle  


wee woo wee woo  
you know what they say about akira  


  


SKULL  


dude  
dm each other PLS i dont wanna know any of this  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ oracle  


  


akira  


bitch  


  


oracle  


bitch  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


Crow  


@Joker Someone drew fanart of you and wanted me to pass it along.  


  


Joker  


Thank you.  
This looks really neat. I love it.  


  


Crow  


I’ll be sure to let them know. :)  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


yo i love this but  
quick question  
is my nose really that big  


  


oracle  


yes  


  


SKULL  


yeah  


  


panther  


Yep  


  


Yusuke  


Yes.  


  


akira  


wh  
y’all answered in under five seconds wtf  


  


oracle  


our bully akira sensors were tingling  


  


akira  


i have the worst friends :(  
aren’t you supposed to encourage me  
tell me stuff like  
it’s ok akira!! you’re beautiful the way you are and we love you!!!  


  


oracle  


  


  


Yusuke  


It is not good to lie to yourself, Akira.  


  


akira  


it feels so bad when yusuke dunks on me because i know he 100% means it  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


this looks sick  
  
joker looks kind of hot in this drawing doesn’t he  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


fish a little harder for compliments, why don’t you  


  


akira  


ok  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


@Crow joker looks kind of hot in the drawing doesn’t he  


  


oracle  


bruh  


  


Crow  


Hm.  
He is somewhat attractive, I’ll admit.  


  


akira  


cool  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


lmao u literally just @ him with the same question  


  


akira  


asdflksjflioweuslfkdj  
_crow thinks i’m attractive_  


  


oracle  


he said somewhat  


  


akira  


SWOON  


  


SKULL  


dude u cant even see ur face with the joker mask  
hes being nice  


  


oracle  


(crow voice) boy oh boy i sure do love joker’s big old honky nose  


  


akira  


swoons but in minor key  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


Crow  


Speaking of which, what do you look like, Akira?  
I’ll admit, I’ve been imagining you as Red from Featherman because of your icon, haha.  


  


oracle  


don’t insult red like that  


  


akira  


that’s cool, red is dope as shit  
hey  


  


oracle  


6:  


  


Crow  


Well?  


  


akira  


uhhhh  
orange hair?  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


oracle  


akira you already stole my backstory  
i swear if you take my avatar too  


  


akira  


but what do i dooooo  
i look exactly like joker!!  


  


oracle  


hmmmmm i wonder why  


  


akira  


fine  
what color hair does yusuke have  


  


SKULL  


dude u see him every day  


  


akira  


i’m too busy getting lost in his eyes  


  


panther  


Oh Akira…  


  


oracle  


gag  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


errr, not orange hair?  
blue  
blue’s a good color  
blue hair  
tall and sexy  
high cheekbones  
medium sized nose  


  


Crow  


Hm.  
That is quite the picture.  
It sounds suspiciously like the description of your friend Yusuke that you gave me a couple weeks ago.  


  


oracle  


  


  


akira  


yeah because i’m not done yet, sheesh  
so for the last step  
if you take that and erase everything  
you get me  


  


Crow  


I see.  
On a second thought, I’ll just keep imagining you as Red.  


  


akira  


oh i didn't think that'd actually work  
i mean  
all according to keikaku  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


Yusuke  


Oh, thank you for the compliment, Akira.  
I find your eyes to be quite mesmerizing myself.  


  


akira  


♡♡  


  


oracle  


are we really sure this is a akira/crow timeline  


  


akira  


hey i canonically have two hands  
and they will be used to hold each other  
when both yusuke and akechi inevitably reject me  


  


oracle  


at least he’s self aware  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


hey i brought my own quote today  


  


Crow  


Interesting. Are you tired of Hegel already?  


  


akira  


never  
but recently i found this dude named akira  
don’t worry he’s very big brained  


  


Crow  


Hm.  
He sounds like a very intelligent guy.  


  


akira  


yeah he’s pretty chill  
his first quote was  
uh  
one sec let me pull something out of my ass  
ok  
”let there be light, and then there was light”  


  


Crow  


A rather impressive first attempt at philosophical discussion, I must say.  


  


akira  


yeah he got the idea from an old book  
forgot the name  


  


Crow  


The Bible.  


  


akira  


yeah that  
anyway next he said this:  
”university lunch ladies should not give less food to a boy adorned with glasses just because they find the friend next to him (yusuke) hot”  


  


Crow  


Interesting. A rather abrupt change in field of expertise and an alarming degree of specificity.  


  


akira  


yeah he’s talented like that  
well travelled  
An Intellectual TM  


  


Crow  


If we were to analyze this in pieces, the change in topic from a worldly analysis of a science phenomenon to a complaint about university cafeterias could demonstrate the turmoil in the philosopher’s mind.  
Why, then, did this change occur? Was it an event that happened externally? Or did he realize something within himself?  


  


akira  


wh  


  


Crow  


The prose to the second quote is rather different as well. The tone is rather accusatory and rushed. Perhaps he has grown angry at the world?  
Next, we will take a look at the use of the parenthesis yusuke. Does this mean to imply that the philosopher is jealous of his friend to the point that he has relegated him to a life forever in the parenthesis? An interesting choice of style.  


  


akira  


_the parenthesis yusuke_  
hey wait i’m not jealous of yusuke  
i’m jealous of the lunch ladies  


  


Crow  


The philosopher, you mean. The one who shares the same name as you.  


  


akira  


yeah him. i named myself after him because hey he has a hot friend yusuke, i have a hot friend yusuke  


  


Crow  


I see.  


  


akira  


this is around the point when everyone else i told this story to ran away btw  


  


Crow  


Well, fortunately for you, I happen to be quite invested in the battle between the boy and the lunch lady. Does he get more food in the end? Or is he relegated to a life of starvation?  


  


akira  


(spoiler alert) he doesn’t get more food  


  


Crow  


That’s a shame.  


  


akira  


but yeah i have a lot of feelings about this lunch lady  
she literally scooped a spoonful of rice off my plate and put it in yusuke’s!!!  
why would you do that, lady!!!!!!  
take more!!!!!!!!!! yusuke deserves at least two scoops!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


  


Crow  


That is quite a moral conundrum.  


  


akira  


a what  
yeah that thing  


  


Crow  


In any case, that was a rather impressive first attempt at philosophy, Akira.  
I wasn’t aware that you were literate.  


  


akira  


huh??  


  


Crow  


Sorry, that was a typo.  
**I wasn’t aware that you were interested in philosophy.  


  


akira  


HUH??  
what kind of mf’ing typo  


  


Crow  


:)  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	4. Chapter 4

# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


Tell us about Crow!!  
What’s he like  
Is he cute  


  


oracle  


what’s his social security number  


  


panther  


Those sorts of things!  


  


akira  


he’s cute in my head  
i imagine him as grey pigeon  


  


SKULL  


lol wat  
u mean the only chara whose true face we havent seen yet  
the robo suit  
that grey pigeon  


  


akira  


yep  


  


oracle  


it doesn’t matter what his face looks like  
akira has a glove kink  


  


SKULL  


did NOT need to know that  


  


akira  


i do not  
i can appreciate a deep and well written and flawed character  
do you understand how tragic his backstory is  
the hardships he’s had to go through at a young age  
the nuances  
in this five thousand page essay i will-  


  


oracle  


  


  


akira  


ok i might be kind of into the gloves  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


so continuing our convo from last time  
what do you look like, crow?  


  


Crow  


Me? Unfortunately, I’m quite ordinary.  
Brown hair. Average height.  
I don’t particularly stand out.  


  


oracle  


i think what akira meant to ask was if you wore gloves  


  


akira  


that is not what i meant to ask  
not that i’m opposed to you answering  
y’know, if you want to  


  


Crow  


?  
I do wear gloves, in fact. Is that important?  


  


akira  


not really  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


adding to my shrine, don’t mind me  
  
i hope futaba never thinks to look in this dm or i’m dead  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


Does he talk to you differently in DMs?  
I see you two talk in #general but it’s all very formal  
And no offense, but you two act more like acquaintances rather than friends   


  


SKULL  


hey ur right  


  


akira  


oh yeah he’s more open in dms  
he kind of becomes dumber lol  


  


SKULL  


wat  


  


akira  


for example, our most recent convo paraphrased  
(akira) hi akechi  
(crow) Hello Akira. What an interesting greeting you chose to start with.  
(akira) running late for school lol  
(crow) Intriguing. What an exciting experience it must be.  
(akira) just tripped on a soda can rip  
(crow) What a fascinating person you are, Akira.  


  


oracle  


…  


  


panther  


  


  


oracle  


it’s official  
akira has a type  
he likes people who talk circles around him  
just look at inari  


  


SKULL  


does this dude just read the thesaurus for fun or something  


  


oracle  


are we sure he’s not a bot  


  


akira  


actually, no  
let me check real quick  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


hey……….. you’re not a bot right  


  


Crow  


Excuse me?  


  


akira  


i guess you wouldn’t admit it if you were one  
grey pigeon is the best character in any medium ever  


  


Crow  


We have debated this topic more times than necessary and established that we will never see eye to eye.  
There is nothing good about such a shallow, one dimensional character.  
Other than your usual pitiful pittances of "he’s hot tho lolz", you have never given any substantial argument of why he deserved to live after enacting such a childish and stupid revenge plot.  
I suppose it is only natural that someone of your intellect would be drawn to him, as you can only understand the most basic and cliche of characters.  


  


akira  


never mind you’re not a bot  
a bot can’t dunk on me five times in a single sentence  


  


Crow  


I’m not really sure what you’re talking about, but I can continue if you’d like?  


  


akira  


no pls have mercy  


  


Crow  


:)  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


he’s not a bot  
he’s too mean  
unless futaba decided to make one that’s tailored to all my kinks  


  


oracle  


tfw akira’s first thought after meeting someone he likes is that they’re a bot  


  


akira  


my tastes are very specific and morally questionable  
the perfect man doesn’t exist  
hey wait i don’t like him  


  


oracle  


bruh  


  


Yusuke  


Denial is the ugliest sin.  


  


SKULL  


dude  


  


panther  


Oh Akira…  


  


akira  


I DON’T  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


who are you playing  


  


Joker  


Arsene, if that’s okay.  


  


blackmask  


that’s fine  
as long as it’s not your first time playing him  


  


Joker  


It’s not. I’ve been practicing with him a lot.  


  


blackmask  


have you? you haven’t played him on stream  


  


Joker  


I didn’t know you watched my streams.  
:)  
But yeah, I’ve been practicing him in my own time. I think I’ve gotten better at him.  


  


blackmask  


i’ll be the judge of that  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


whos the hottest pf character and why is it celestine  


  


oracle  


meh  


  


SKULL  


u literally play a tentacle ufo  


  


oracle  


and you play a homeless pirate. what’s your point  


  


panther  


Ella is super prettyyyy! ♡  


  


oracle  


good choice good choice  
gorokichi is ok i guess  


  


SKULL  


ugh  
hey akira come join the bad taste club  


  


Yusuke  


Agnes is very sleek.  


  


SKULL  


yeah what a cool bike  
wish i had one so i could drive around town and impress all the girls  


  


panther  


Ryuji, you don’t even know how to ride a bicycle  


  


oracle  


the last time you tried to pick up a girl you walked into the telephone pole  


  


Yusuke  


I believe that it would take a lot more than the possession of a motorcycle to increase your popularity.  


  


SKULL  


what the eff  


  


oracle  


the usual scapegoat akira isn’t here so we’re going down the pecking order  


  


SKULL  


wheres akira anyway  
@akira  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ blackmask  


  


Joker  


Alright. I got my coffee. Mentally prepared myself. Hit me with your best shot.  


  


blackmask  


arsene may be an all around character but his physical attacks are weaker than his magic ones  
the physical attacks have the advantage of being faster and have less end lag  
therefore they’re good combo starters but you should use magical attacks to rack up the damage  
especially since you don’t even know any of the combos  
as for your bad habits  
you shield too much  
you always wait for your opponent to make a move before you decide what to do  
that may be working on lower skill levels, but once you play someone who actually knows how to play you won’t be able to do that anymore  
they’ll just grab you  
you also have a bad habit of jumping every time your opponent approaches you  
it’s very obvious where you’ll land so it’s easy to punish  
i think that’s enough for now. if i list out all your flaws we’ll be here all month  


  


Joker  


You really don’t pull any punches.  


  


blackmask  


go to someone else if you want to be coddled  


  


Joker  


Nah I’m good. I’m impressed you got all this just in an hour.  


  


blackmask  


well i am leagues better than you  


  


Joker  


I’m aware. You told me many times during the vc.  


  


blackmask  


but considering the mess i saw in your streams, it wasn’t that bad  


  


Joker  


A compliment mixed in with an insult, huh. I guess that’s the best I’m going to get.  
You say it wasn’t that bad, yet the essay somehow got longer.  
Can’t wait for the text wall when I hit barely passable.  


  


blackmask  


don’t get ahead of yourself  


  


Joker  


:)  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


loki  


  


oracle  


wut  


  


akira  


:)  


  


Yusuke  


Do you like zebras, Akira?  


  


akira  


what  
i don’t dislike them but what brought this on  
oh wait  
he’s not a zebra!!!  
he’s a striped donkey  


  


oracle  


your brain really thought that was a more flattering description huh  


  


akira  


yeah i have regrets now  
i can delete my message but i can’t delete the image in my brain  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


SKULL  


hey crow  
whos the hottest pf character and why is it celestine  


  


oracle  


you really want to be validated huh  


  


SKULL  


u guys r all weirdos  


  


Crow  


Hm.  
Celestine is good-looking, but not really my type.  


  


akira  


too wild for a prim and proper law student?   


  


Crow  


Hardly.  
I’d have to say Arsene, probably.  


  


oracle  


lame  
he’s the typical bad boy with no personality other than being a bad boy  


  


akira  


wh  


  


Crow  


True. But a thief of justice sounds rather poetic, doesn’t it?  


  


oracle  


sure, if you’re into that sort of thing  


  


akira  


wh!!!!!!!!!  


  


SKULL  


wats with u lol  


  


akira  


nothing  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


why does he suddenly think arsene is hot  
is it because i’m playing him now  
did it somehow osmosis into crow’s brain  
  
akechi, this is me trying to awaken our telepathy bond  
pls respond if you received my message  
over  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


@ Yusuke  


  


akira  


hey yusuke can i request some stuff for the pf drawing you’re doing  


  


Yusuke  


Of course.  
Speaking of which, you never informed me of which character you’d like. You use a lot of them on stream, so I wasn’t sure which one was your favorite.  


  


akira  


yeah about that  
arsene for me if that’s ok  


  


Yusuke  


Certainly. I will get started right away.  
I have not seen you use him on streams before, though I admit I have unfortunately not been able to watch as many as I’d like.  


  


akira  


it’s ok :)  
i know you’re busy  
i haven’t used him on stream anyway  


  


Yusuke  


Oh.  


  


akira  


and uh  
you don’t need to draw me  


  


Yusuke  


You want just a portrait of Arsene?  


  


akira  


no  
uh  
how do i say this…  
with loki instead  
if that’s possible  


  


Yusuke  


That is a rather interesting combination.  


  


akira  


sweating  


  


Yusuke  


I suppose it could work. The compositions of their color schemes would go well together.  
And am I to assume that the details of this correspondence are to be kept a secret from the likes of Futaba and Ryuji?  


  


akira  


YES PLEASE  
i’ll buy you some of those expensive paints you like  


  


Yusuke  


Very well.  
I’m glad you make such convincing arguments, Akira.  


  


akira  


wait  


  


Yusuke  


Yes?  


  


akira  


if i like loki and crow likes arsene and the two are like archenemies in the official pf lore  
do you think that means we’re technically like... y'know  


  


Yusuke  


Your compensation was generous, Akira, but not that generous.  


  


akira  


right  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Yusuke  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


MonaBOT  


Joker is now streaming **Gun Art Online** at fwitch.fv/2e0prs! Come watch!  


  


oracle  


when you’re so op that you can just sit there with your harem of girls and the bad guy self destructs  
what is this plot in my trashy romance  


  


panther  


Omg trashy romances are the best  
They make you feel so good and soooo bad at the same time  


  


oracle  


no thoughts head empty just oozing sex appeal  


  


SKULL  


@oracle hey maybe we should stop him from maining one of the zoner characters in pf  
hes so bad at using a gun and he keeps missing  


  


oracle  


how tf is he missing when the game auto aims for him  


  


MonaBOT  


A wild **Makoto** has appeared! Say hello!  


  


oracle  


hi  


  


panther  


Welcome!!  


  


Mishima  


Welcome to the server.  


  


Makoto  


Thank you. I honestly wasn’t expecting to get such a reception.  


  


Yusuke  


Hello.  


  


Yoshizawa  


Hi, nice to meet you!  


  


Makoto  


Nice to meet you all.  
…wait, Violet?  


  


Yoshizawa  


Huh? Do we know each other?  


  


Makoto  


It’s Queen.  


  


akira  


you can’t see right now but oracle literally just died  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh! Queen! I didn’t recognize you.  


  


akira  


she just said monkaS really loudly and fainted  
who let her become like this  


  


SKULL  


u did  


  


akira  


shit you’re right  
time to write a callout post for myself  


  


Yusuke  


What does MonkaS sound like?  
Monkeys?  


  


oracle  


bruh  


  


Yusuke  


Is it not?  


  


Makoto  


@Yoshizawa Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t see your message earlier. I’ve been busy with university and whatnot.  
Thank you for inviting me to join the server. It’s quite… lively.  


  


Yoshizawa  


Everyone here is super nice!  


  


SKULL  


hey  
queen right?  
ur one of violets and blackmasks teammate?  


  


Makoto  


Ex-teammate, but correct. I quit to focus on real life obligations.  


  


oracle  


miss super high school level support herself…  
ranked defensive player of the year last year……  
rank 10 in the world………  


  


akira  


petition to change oracle’s name to pf players encyclopedia  


  


oracle  


nerd and proud  


  


Makoto  


@SKULL …is blackmask here as well?  


  


SKULL  


yah  


  


Makoto  


I see…  


  


panther  


He doesn’t talk very often in the chats though  


  


Makoto  


That’s probably for the best. He and I didn’t exactly part on amicable terms.  


  


SKULL  


huh? wat happened  


  


Makoto  


I would prefer to keep that private.  


  


SKULL  


sry  


  


Makoto  


It’s fine.  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m sorry, I didn’t know that there were things going on. I should have been there.  


  


Makoto  


Not your fault, Violet. We all decided that it was best to disband the team.  
Anyway, I’m sorry for derailing the conversation. I look forward to talking to the rest of you.  


  


panther  


Nice to meet you too, Queen!  


  


Makoto  


I suppose I should watch some of Joker’s videos when I have some free time.  
Are there any recommendations?  


  


oracle  


reading thirsty fweets part 12 fwitch.fv/sd8orq  


  


SKULL  


making pancakes but i dont have flour so im gonna use sugar lol fwitch.fv/wl02fd  


  


panther  


I swear my cat just talked to me - fwitch.fv/3d9fev  


  


Mishima  


"I shout ‘I’m a Phantom Thief’ in public – that’s it, that’s the video" part 87, fwitch.fv/9f8sam  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 685  


blackmask  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


y’all??????????  
i’m a gaming channel?? rec some actual game streams pls?????  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Yusuke  


[Microphone Donation Stream] I’m a pretty pretty princess ♡ - Challenge 69: Wear a dress: fwitch.fv/hioe93  


  


akira  


i’m  
actually wait yusuke gets a pass  
that stream was pretty great  


  


Makoto  


Ah.  
On a second thought, I think I will just watch his most recent PF stream.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 686  


blackmask  


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Crow  


  


blackmask  


why is she here  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	5. Chapter 5

@ Crow  


  


Chess With RivalsBOT  


Crow has made his move! Now it’s your turn, @akira!  
Crow has made his move! Now it’s your turn, @akira!  
Crow has made his move! Now it’s your turn, @akira!  


  


akira  


wh  
is this thing broken  


  


Crow  


My apologies. It looks like it decides to send you a message whenever I open the app. It is not intentional on my part.  


  


Chess With RivalsBOT  


Crow has made his move! Now it’s your turn, @akira!  
Crow has made his move! Now it’s your turn, @akira!  


  


akira  


IF YOU KNOW THAT THEN STOP OPENING IT  
i know you’re doing this on purpose  
@Crow bully  
@Crow jerk  
@Crow grey pigeon hater  


  


Chess With RivalsBOT  


Crow has made his move! Now it’s your turn, @akira!  


  


akira  


ok i deserved that  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


Ryuji’s been in my dms all week bothering me about that new Mammal Crossing game coming out  
I finally caved in   
I’m going to play it with Shiho ♡  
We’re going to make the best island ever  


  


SKULL  


heck yeaaaaaah  
preservatives win again  


  


oracle  


perseverance  


  


SKULL  


same thing  


  


oracle  


no  
one of those statements is def illegal   


  


SKULL  


w/e  


  


akira  


ryuji gets his preservatives from me actually   


  


oracle  


a drug deal? in my christian server?  
it’s more likely than you think  


  


SKULL  


yo yusuke u should play too  
we can raid each others islands  


  


Yusuke  


I am looking forward to it.  


  


SKULL  


woooooooooo  


  


Yusuke  


I have been informed that I will be allowed to fish to my heart’s content.  


  


SKULL  


dude there r so many other fun things to do  


  


Yusuke  


But fish, Ryuji! Sunfish! Crustaceans! Flounders!  


  


SKULL  


ok  
u do u man  


  


Yusuke  


They are all fintastic.  


  


panther  


  


  


Yusuke  


@oracle Oracle, did you hear me? They are all fintastic.  


  


oracle  


ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)  
hey wait  
how did you even get a console  


  


Yusuke  


Akira was nice enough to lend one to me. He said he had an extra one that one of his viewers sent him.  


  


oracle  


  


  


Yusuke  


May I help you?  


  


oracle  


spit it out  
what’s he trying to hide from us  
i recognize a bribe when i see one  


  


Yusuke  


I’m afraid I cannot share the details of our correspondence.  


  


panther  


Is it about Crow?   


  


Yusuke  


I’m afraid I cannot share the details of our correspondence.  


  


oracle  


inari i’ll buy you that lobster beanie you wanted  


  


Yusuke  


It is about Crow, yes.  


  


oracle  


lmao you’re so easy  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


doubles  


  


Joker  


Right now?  


  


blackmask  


yes  


  


Joker  


You know, people have lives outside this game. When's the last time you got some sunlight?  
I kind of imagine you barricaded in your secret laboratory with Persona Fighters figurines all around you.  


  


blackmask  


i’m starting  


  


Joker  


Okay. Okay.  
I can’t talk though.  
I'm technically working right now.  


  


blackmask  


fine  
here’s the lobby code  


  


Joker  


I know you’re very passionate about the game, but maybe tone the angry cursing down a notch?  
My headphones are on the lowest volume and the guy sitting at the booth across the room is still giving me judgmental looks.  
I know you just yelled fuck to spite me.  


  


blackmask  


i’ll stop when you get good  


  


Joker  


Did I just get hit with the fabled git gud scrub?  
:(  
Nice edgeguard. Thanks for carrying.  


  


blackmask  


i’m starting another match  


  


Joker  


Okay.  
I died again.  
I know that charged up Eiha was a bad idea.  
How are you analyzing my entire gameplay while fighting 2-on-1? I was literally across the stage.  
No, I wasn’t aware that I sucked. You only tell me that every game we play. I’d forgotten.  
That spike was super cool. :)  
You’re so good.  
Hey so I was wondering.  
Is the reason why your name is blackmask because it abbreviates to BM, which is short for bad mannered?  
:)  
Okay, I deserved to be team killed there.  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


@ panther  


  


akira  


ann  
annannann  


  


panther  


Oh boy  It’s my turn now  


  


akira  


so crow and i are playing chess right  
and he’s kicking my ass like always right  
and then he goes  
"what a disappointment. i had more faith in you"  
"if you ever manage to win against me, i’ll face you with everything i have"  
"i do hope you’ll exceed my expectations, akira"  
that's basically a declaration of love at this point, right  


  


panther  


Omggggg…  


  


akira  


i can't even ask to vc  
because i have the same voice as joker  


  


panther  


Weeeeeeeeell you kind of brought this on yourself  


  


akira  


i know  
I KNOW  
i kn  
hey wait  
what did you mean by it’s my turn now  


  


panther  


Futaba made a shift schedule for us  
For when we could expect you to come with a Crow related rant   


  


akira  


what  


  
members - 2  


akira  


panther  


@ oracle  


  


akira  


i mean this with all the love in the world but  
you should really get a life  
♡  


  


oracle  


∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


MonaBOT  


Joker is now streaming **Water Emblem Three Houses** at fwitch.fv/f381si! Come watch!  


  


akira  


some of these characters are very hot  
objectively speaking  


  


Yusuke  


I agree. They are very good looking.  


  


akira  


see this red head right here?  


  


Crow  


As usual, your tastes are rather abysmal.  


  


akira  


hey, you look at this man and tell me he’s not hot  


  


oracle  


he’s a disaster  


  


akira  


a hot disaster  


  


oracle  


make  akira  stop  being  horny  over  2d  characters   


  


akira  


i don’t get horny over 2d characters  


  


oracle  


LOL  


  


akira  


several people are typing…  
grabbed my chips and beer  
i’m ready to get cancelled  


  


oracle  


during the my little octopus lp you were obsessed with the purple one and almost bought a body pillow  


  


SKULL  


dude when overtale was going on u pointed at undyne and said youd let her bone u  


  


panther  


During Final Destiny 7 you took one look at the main baddie and said that you’d pay him a million yen to step on you   


  


akira  


SKULL I WAS MAKING A PUN  
A HAHA FUNNY  
as for the rest…  
yeah i don’t have an excuse  


  


oracle  


  


  


Crow  


Hm.  


  


akira  


@Crow it’s not what it sounds like i swear  


  


Crow  


I don’t know. Given your track record, I’m inclined to believe them.  


  


akira  


  


  


oracle  


get rekt  


  


Makoto  


What did I just walk into…  


  


panther  


Hi Queen! ♡  


  


akira  


@Mona purge  


  


SKULL  


yo  


  


akira  


@Mona delete 100  


  


Makoto  


Hello Panther, Skull.  


  


akira  


@Mona ERASE MY SINS YOU USELESS CAT  


  


Makoto  


…and hello to you too, Akira.  


  


Yusuke  


I believe you would need more than a single cat to erase all of your debaucheries.  


  


akira  


hi queen  
friendship ended with y’all  now queen is my best friend  


  


Makoto  


I… thank you?  


  


oracle  


@akira lmao you need admin permissions to delete stuff  


  


akira  


huh? why??  


  


SKULL  


dude ur the one who set this server up  


  


akira  


@Joker oh lord joker, you wonderful human, you beautiful you, please bless us with your presence and eliminate those who dare speak badly of your head mod  


  


Joker  


Certainly. Anything for my favorite moderator.  


  


oracle  


ewwwwwwwwwww  


  


akira  


  
now now, don’t be jealous  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 733  


blackmask  


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


I had to physically hold Ryuji’s fingers away from the keyboard during that entire sequence  
Thank me later!  


  


akira  


you’re the best ily  


  


oracle  


lolol you say that but she sent me screenshots of all your thirsty dms  


  


akira  


HUH??  


  


oracle  


kek  


  


panther  


Sorry Akira!!  I still love you, but she offered one of those drinks you know I like and it was hard to resist  


  


akira  


wait  
YOU SOLD ME OUT OVER A BOX OF APPLE JUICE??  


  


oracle  


two boxes, actually  


  


akira  


oh ok phew thanks for the clarification  
i thought she was a traitor but clearly i misunderstood  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ oracle  


  


akira  


STOP BUYING ALL MY FRIENDS  


  


oracle  


(≧∇≦)/  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Makoto  


@Crow I don’t believe we’ve talked before. Nice to meet you.  
You seem to be one of the more level-headed people here.  


  


akira  


  


  


Crow  


Yes. Most of the users here are generally quite nice, albeit a little hyper.  
The mod team is constantly trying to make the server a safe space for the people here, so rest assured we will be quick to deal with any bad apples that may turn up.  


  


Makoto  


That is good to hear.  


  


akira  


are you talking about me   
am i the bad apple   


  


oracle  


(crow voice) you are not just a clown, you are the entire circus  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 733  


blackmask  


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Crow  


  


blackmask  


ugh  
i was talking about queen, you fool  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


akira  


alright y’all i have a super important question  
what’s the best trope and why is it rivals to lovers  


  


oracle  


lovers is kind of being generous, don’t you think  


  


akira  


rivals to unrequited love  
  


  


oracle  


and now it did a 180  


  


akira  


i did some self reflection last night  
and came to the conclusion that i  
actually i didn’t come to any conclusions  
i got distracted by my cat

  


Crow  


Is Akira interested in someone?  


  


Yusuke  


I find the Hanahaki trope to be quite beautiful.  


  


akira  


@Crow no  


  


oracle  


@Crow yes  


  


SKULL  


@Yusuke dude u have literal vines in ur lungs  
that stuff is nasty as shit  


  


Yusuke  


How small-minded to limit your visions inside the confines of mortality, Skull. If you allow yourself to consider abstract worldviews, you will find that true beauty exists outside the realm of reality.  


  


SKULL  


i have no idea what u just said  


  


Yusuke  


Perhaps you should consider educating yourself some more, then.  


  


akira  


what about you, crow? what’s your guilty pleasure?  


  


MonaBOT  


A wild **Haru** has appeared! Say hello!  


  


Crow  


Hm. Hurt no comfort, perhaps.  


  


Haru   


Hello!  
Oh my, those always make me feel terribly sad.  


  


oracle  


are we not going to talk about inari trying to end skull’s life  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 733  


blackmask  


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Crow  


  


blackmask  


haru okumura…  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


akira  


welcome haru  
tell me more crow  


  


panther  


Welcome!! ♡♡  


  


SKULL  


wassupppp  


  


Crow  


Sometimes you just want to read something so painful it makes you forget about your own suffering.  
Just kidding, of course. :)  
If you’ll excuse me.  


  


akira  


…  


  


SKULL  


dude is he ok  


  


Haru   


I’m sorry. I seem to have joined at a bad time.  


  


akira  


not your fault  
i think he’s been having a rough week irl  
i’ll go talk to him in a bit  
give him some time alone first  


  


oracle  


who are you and what have you done with the reckless and impulsive akira i know and hate  


  


akira  


it’s called character development  
something that you desperately need  


  


oracle  


rawr i’ll bite you  


  


Haru   


Haha! You guys are so funny.   


  


oracle  


not trying to be weird but  
are you noir  


  


Haru   


Yes I am! How did you know?  


  


oracle  


violet told me about you  


  


Haru   


Oh! She sent me an invitation a couple weeks back but I was busy with planning an event until today.  
I finally have some free time now, so I’d love to get to know you all!   


  


akira  


haru, as the newest member here i pose to you the same question  
what’s your cup of tea and why is it not royalty au  


  


oracle  


you better not tell me that you stole my r18 doujins again  


  


akira  


ok i won’t tell you then  


  


oracle  


凸(｀0´)凸  


  


Haru   


That’s a hard question! There are so many good ones out there.  
If I had to pick one, I’d have to say Serial Killer AU?  


  


oracle  


  


  


akira  


whoa  


  


SKULL  


hard freaking core  


  


Haru   


  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 734  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


wait is she the one famous for that 1v4 comeback a couple yrs ago  
where she basically took an axe and defeated everyone in under 2 min  


  


oracle  


yep  


  


SKULL  


holy shit  
she was scary af  
i cant believe the same person is typing with a heart in her name  


  


oracle  


lul the camera panned out and ryuji flipped his shit  


  


SKULL  


did not  
idk i didnt expect her to be so… fluffy  


  


akira  


it’s gap moe ryuji  


  


SKULL  


gap what  


  


akira  


some people are into that  
y’know, the cute facade, the danger lurking underneath, that whole appeal  


  


oracle  


(akira voice) me. i’m people  


  


akira  


…  
oh shit  


  


oracle  


LOL  


  


akira  


hello 911 i’d like to kinkshame myself  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Makoto  


  


Haru   


Hi Mako-chan!  


  


Makoto  


Hello, Haru. How did the gala go?  


  


Haru   


I had a lot of fun, but I’m glad it’s over! It was very difficult to organize.  
I’m looking forward to having free time again!  
If you have time right now, do you want to play some games together?   


  


Makoto  


Of course.  


  


Haru   


Yay!  
I missed playing with you, Mako-chan. We make the best team!  


  


Makoto  


I missed playing with you too. :)  


  


Haru   


By the way…  
I scrolled down the user list and saw someone with the same name as someone we know.  
Do you think it’s him?  


  


Makoto  


Yes it is. I haven’t seen him talk before, but the regulars in the server confirmed it.  


  


Haru   


I see…  


  


Makoto  


Is that okay? I know you don’t like him. I don’t mind leaving the server if you want me to.  


  


Haru   


No, I could never ask you to do that!  
As much as I dislike him, as long as we don’t interact with each other, I’ll be fine!  
Besides, Violet really likes the streamer and the people there seem very nice. It’ll be a lot of fun!  


  


Makoto  


Yeah, the streams are… an acquired taste.  
I’m slowly warming up to them though.  


  


Haru   


Haha! I’m very excited to start watching them.  
Well then, shall we?  
Milady and Johanna, just like old times?  


  


Makoto  


Of course. :)  


  


Haru   


Here we come!  


  
members - 2  


Haru  


Makoto  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i rarely meet anyone who's into all the games i am, so this fic is basically my way of ranting about my favorite things to people who have no choice but to listen... :^) thank you all for being my unwilling victims
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the wise words of shanti:
> 
> the virgin doylist: clearly, the author included self DMs to convey private thought while staying true to the medium  
> the chad watsonian: akechi DMs his fucking alt rather than deal with a Feeling on his own

# announcements A place for Morgana to be free  
  


  


MonaBOT  


We are now partnered with Persona Fighters News! Message @pfnews for more information.  


  


oracle  


how tf  


  


SKULL  


dude dont they have like 5 mil subs  


  


oracle  


how much did you pay them off  


  


Crow  


I was not informed that this was happening.  


  


SKULL  


none of us knew  


  


oracle  


akira always goes around and gets joker these partnerships without telling anyone  
  


  


panther  


Omg remember when Yusuke was doing a street exhibit and Akira bothered every single person who passed by until they looked at the art  


  


Yusuke  


Ah yes. I truly appreciated what he did for me that night.  


  


SKULL  


lol and then he almost got arrested after  


  


oracle  


pic unrelated  


  


Crow  


Hm.  


  


oracle  


(akira voice) arrest me detective  


  


Crow  


I’m sure that could be arranged.  


  


akira  


ALRIGHT folks i’m revoking your announcement channel typing privileges  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 808  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


wait srs how did this happen  


  


akira  


simped to blackmask  


  


SKULL  


wat  


  


akira  


paid 6k a month on solelyfans and got a sweaty worn tshirt and other privileges in return  


  


SKULL  


huh?  


  


akira  


i’m just kidding  
i literally just asked and he said he’d introduce me  


  


SKULL  


no wats solely fans  


  


akira  


ah  


  


oracle  


you poor sweet summer child  


  


akira  


you don’t want to know  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Mishima  


Hi everyone. As you may have noticed, we’ve gotten a lot of new people from the Persona Fighters News server today.  
I’m planning on making a documentary on Joker to get people more interested in his content and would like some quotes from his fanbase if possible.  
What made you interested in Joker’s videos?  
For me personally, I think he’s very funny and an amazing human being.  


  


Yoshizawa  


I agree! His humor always brightens my mood after a long day of training.  


  


Haru   


I have only been a fan for a short while, but I’m glad I am!   
He’s very kind, and even takes the time to reply to a lot of the comments on his videos.   


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 808  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


@akira Your fans love you! ♡  


  


akira  


yeah i appreciate what they’re saying a lot but  
it’s kind of making me feel self conscious  
like i’m seeing something i’m not supposed to  


  


panther  


Awwwwwww   


  


akira  


it’s hard being popular  


  


oracle  


  


  


akira  


oh  
i meant that as modestly as possible  


  


oracle  


uh huuuuuuuuuh  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Crow  


I stumbled upon his videos many years ago and they serve as good background noise when I’m doing other work.  
They’ve helped me through some difficult times before.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 808  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


oho?  
ohohoho?  


  


oracle  


thought you were embarrassed mr popular  


  


akira  


ok but you don’t understand  
crow never compliments me  
circle jerk to me more, akechi  


  


oracle  


  
we’re still talking about the guy you swear you’re not crushing hard on, right  


  


akira  


yeah  
this is a feelings free zone  


  


oracle  


you keep telling yourself that  


  


akira  


no homo remember  


  


oracle  


thanks atlas  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


i didn’t think you actually watched joker’s videos  


  


Crow  


Well, you never asked.  
In fact, you seem to have an aversion to talking about Joker with me despite his videos being one of the main reasons we started talking.  


  


akira  


yeah…  
hey akechi?  


  


Crow  


What is it?  


  


akira  


do you think we’d still be talking now? if there weren’t any joker videos?  


  


Crow  


Hm.  


  


akira  


:(  


  


Crow  


Well, I’m sure I would have written a callout post about you eventually.  
You seem to be the type of vocal and passionate fan that I often see spouting nonsense.  


  


akira  


wh  


  


Crow  


And then you would have regaled me with falsehoods about how Grey Pigeon is a great character.  
So yes, I do believe we would have been destined to meet regardless.  


  


akira  


:)  


  


Crow  


Is something bothering you?  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


fellas  
is it gay to tell your friend that it was destiny that you met  
that the stars were aligned  
that it was FATE  


  


oracle  


i hate how i can’t tell if this is about inari or crow  


  


akira  


it’s about akechi  
yusuke tried to mug me the first time we met  
there was nothing fated about it  
i had to work for that friendship  


  


Yusuke  


If memory serves, you were the one who walked up to me and tried to steal the Neo Featherman team figurine set that I had been attempting to paint.  


  


akira  


yeah so like i said, i had to work for it  
don’t sweat the small details  


  


oracle  


small details my ass that’s the entire story  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


not really  
what about you  
you were… uh  
you seemed kind of upset in general the other day  


  


Crow  


Hm?  
Oh yes, I had forgotten. I’m sorry for acting inappropriately.  


  


akira  


no you’re fine  
i just wanted to make sure you were ok  


  


Crow  


I’m dealing with it.  


  


akira  


:(  


  


Crow  


It’s nothing to worry about. My father called and it put me in a bad mood.  


  


akira  


ugh not him again  
i would super featherman punch him if i could  
right in the face  


  


Crow  


Haha.  
I appreciate the gesture, but I’m not sure it would go well for you, Akira.  


  


akira  


what do you mean  
he’d have to sue me to stop me   


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


hi friends  
so akechi’s been kind of down in the dumps lately  
any ideas of how i can cheer him up  


  


oracle  


read the hegel kinnie the hegel bible  


  


akira  


the hegel kinnie already has it memorized and can recite it backwards  


  


oracle  


lame  


  


panther  


Buy him four tubs of ice cream!  


  


akira  


i think most people would die trying to finish that  


  


panther  


Tell him to try painting his nails?   
It’s good stress relief  


  


akira  


a good idea but that would involve removing his gloves  
which would be Most Unfortunate  


  


oracle  


(akira voice) you can be sad as long as i have my glove kink  


  


akira  


well i hate to be that guy but…  
yeah  


  


SKULL  


idk take him to a maid cafe  


  


akira  


he’d actually make clara cry  
she’d mess up his ketchup writing and he would literally end her career  
which would be hot but probably not morally correct  


  


oracle  


"probably"  


  


akira  


hey sometimes you wake up and just want to ruin someone’s life  
you gotta do what you gotta do  
i support ambitious dreams  


  


oracle  


  


  


SKULL  


y do u like this guy again  


  


akira  


a good question  
i don’t  


  


oracle  


don’t make me whip out the evidence  


  


akira  


i pretend i do not see it  


  


oracle  


kek  


  


Yusuke  


Perhaps you should ask him to strip for you.  
I find it strangely relieving to rid myself of earthly constraints once in a while.  


  


akira  


yusuke, i sincerely hope you haven’t been stripping for people who aren’t me  


  


Yusuke  


I have not been stripping for people who are you, either.  


  


akira  


oof  
the truth hurts  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Yoshizawa  


  


Yoshizawa  


Senpai!  


  


blackmask  


i’m not talking about it  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yeah, I assumed as much.  
The other two didn’t want to tell me anything either.  
But I still wanted to drop in and say hello. It’s been a while! How have you been?  


  


blackmask  


fine  
you?  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’ve been really busy with gymnastics lately but all the practice is paying off. I think I’m getting better!  


  


blackmask  


good  
you always talked about it  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yeah, and I won’t forget that you always supported me and pushed me to focus on it more, even though it meant I had to quit the team.  
I’m happy that it feels like I finally found my calling in life!  
Well, I guess Persona Fighters counts too. But to be honest, I always felt like I was the dead weight on the team.  


  


blackmask  


you weren’t  
i would’ve told you  


  


Yoshizawa  


I guess that’s true.  
Thanks, Senpai! It means a lot to me coming from you.  
How are you liking the server, by the way? Other than… you know.  


  


blackmask  


it’s fine  


  


Yoshizawa  


I didn’t expect you to actually stay.  


  


blackmask  


i’ve been playing some matches with joker  


  


Yoshizawa  


Huh? You mean the streamer?  


  


blackmask  


yeah  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m so jealous! How did that happen?  


  


blackmask  


i bullied him  


  


Yoshizawa  


Huh?  


  


blackmask  


he’s a masochist  
you just need to kick him while he’s down  
don’t show him any mercy  


  


Yoshizawa  


Um…  


  


blackmask  


people like him won’t listen unless you remind them of their place  


  


Yoshizawa  


We’re still talking about Persona Fighters, right?  


  


blackmask  


obviously  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Yoshizawa  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


oracle  


movie time  
@Crow  


  


Crow  


Excuse me?  
I was not informed that this was happening.  


  


oracle  


yeah duh because i just thought it up  
don’t tell me you have plans already  


  


Crow  


I do have plans.  


  


oracle  


it’s a friday night  
what possible plans could a phantom thief have on a friday night  


  


akira  


panther’s out on a date  


  


oracle  


ugh normies  
if i can’t be happy then no one else can  


  


akira  


that is a mentality that i can subscribe to  


  


Crow  


I was about to start my law essay due next month.  


  


oracle  


overruled  


  


Crow  


Excuse me?  


  


oracle  


in the name of the goddess of law, i sentence crow to death  


  


akira  


you could just sentence him to watch the movie  


  


oracle  


no.  


  


akira  


ok  
you make a compelling argument  


  


Crow  


Ah. It’s a reference from one of your weird games. I understand.  


  


oracle  


you call my weird games weird again and i’ll fight (ง •̀_•́)ง  


  


Crow  


Hm.  


  


akira  


don’t worry oracle  
i’ll fight him to protect your game’s honor  


  


oracle  


what about my honor  


  


akira  


there’s none left  


  


oracle  


凸(｀0´)凸  


  


Crow  


I think I could probably take you, Akira.  
:)  


  


akira  


oh yeah sure, where are we going? :)  


  


oracle  


bruh  


  


akira  


what?  
ABORT ABORT  
I MISREAD  


  


oracle  


big rip  


  


Crow  


Interesting.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ oracle  


  


akira  


HELP  
WHAT DOES INTERESTING MEAN  


  


oracle  


_adjective._ arousing curiosity or interest  


  


akira  


are you 5  


  


oracle  


Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


ahaha…  
let’s forget this ever happened  
sdkflajsghghg  


  


oracle  


^find your name in those letters  
that’s right, you can’t  
because you never learned how to read  


  


akira  


  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


akechi……  
what does interesting mean…  
if you don’t mind me asking……  


  


Crow  


To excite curiosity or attention.  


  


akira  


ugh  
you and oracle literally share the same braincell  


  


Crow  


:)  
In all seriousness, I find myself attracted to small cafes, particularly those with good coffee.  


  


akira  


ooh i know one close to me  
we should go together one day  


  


Crow  


Of course.  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


coffee date coffee date :)  
…not that it’s ever going to actually happen  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


@ Crow  


  


Crow  


We should go there together one day, he says.  
As if he has any intention of ever doing that.  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


SKULL  


o sweet  
a movie sounds fun  
wat we watching  


  


oracle  


let’s play a game  


  


SKULL  


huh?  
wat about my question  


  


oracle  


it’s related  
crow you’re the contestant  
i’m going to say a short phrase and you’re going to say the first thing that pops into your head  


  


Crow  


Why.  


  


oracle  


why do we breathe? idk stop asking dumb questions, that’s my job  


  


Crow  


So that our cells can use the oxygen, actually.  


  


oracle  


neeeerd  
this discord server  


  


Crow  


…  
Slightly chaotic.  


  


oracle  


chess  


  


Crow  


Something Akira’s very bad at.  


  


akira  


leave me alone   


  


oracle  


persona fighters  


  


Crow  


Interesting mechanics.  
Is there a point to this?  


  


oracle  


patience young grasshopper  
last one  
the movie adaptation of a hit anime series that aired last year that earned mixed reviews for its low animation budget and fast paced storytelling  


  


akira  


"short phrase" huh  


  


Crow  


Absolutely not. I refuse to watch it.  


  


SKULL  


idgi  


  


akira  


she wants to watch neo featherman the animation  


  


SKULL  


oh  


  


oracle  


don’t tell me you’re one of those elitists  
you do give off that aura  


  


Crow  


It is not elitist to find that sniveling pile of garbage bad.  
The animation is terrible. The quality is nonexistent.  
And that’s not even starting on the writing.  
I could go on all night about how bad the show is, but I have better things to do.  
Such as not watching the movie.  


  


oracle  


fine whatever i’ll bite  
get it all out before we watch it  
give me a list of reasons why it’s bad  
i’ll disprove all of them, easy ggs  


  


Crow  


We are not watching it.  
And would you like the list ordered alphabetically or by severity?  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ SKULL  


  


akira  


hot  


  


SKULL  


dude ur my best friend and im always down to talk  
but PLS dm someone else about this  


  


akira  


but ann’s on a date  


  


SKULL  


no offense but i think u should go on one too  


  
members - 2  


akira  


SKULL  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


and so we somehow ended up watching the whole movie anyway  


  


panther  


Omggg I’m so sad I missed it!  
How did it go  


  


akira  


pretty good i’d say  


  


panther  


  
Can someone other than Akira answer  


  


akira  


wh  


  


SKULL  


it sucked  
crow backseated the whole time and he and futaba got in a nerdy fight  


  


akira  


well **_i_** had fun and that’s all that matters   


  


panther  


Nerdy fight?   


  


oracle  


i’m still mad he called me a screaming epideipteryx  


  


panther  


A what??  


  


akira  


oracle in her natural habitat  
  
i can see it  


  


oracle  


die  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


doubles  


  


Joker  


Good timing. I was just about to log on.  
Alright, I’m joining the lobby now.  
Nice games.  


  


blackmask  


hmph  


  


Joker  


Alright. What am I getting lectured on today?  


  


blackmask  


no  


  


Joker  


Huh?  


  


blackmask  


you were decent  


  


Joker  


Huh??  
:D  
I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you repeat yourself?  


  


blackmask  


scroll up you fool  


  


Joker  


I can’t believe THE blackmask thinks I’m talented and worthy of respect.  


  


blackmask  


i never said that  


  


Joker  


Do I get a prize?  


  


blackmask  


fine  
i’ll send you the arena code and password  


  


Joker  


Huh?  
Sure, what are we doing?  
Um. We’re the only ones here.  


  


blackmask  


no shit sherlock  
i’m starting  


  


Joker  


What.  
Can I get some explanation please?  
Okay wow, is it just me or does the Loki on the screen look like it’s heading straight toward my character with murderous intent?  
Just me? Okay.  
Wow.  
You literally spent an hour brutally murdering me.  
You shot me in the head at least five times and then teabagged over my dead body.  
Did you have fun using me as stress relief?  


  


blackmask  


it was cathartic  


  


Joker  


Glad I could help. :/  
Was that supposed to be my prize? Getting stepped on by the renowned blackmask and comboed off stage for over an hour?  


  


blackmask  


people pay a lot of money for that  


  


Joker  


Which part?  
Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who don't use discord: if you scroll up enough messages, discord adds a little bar saying "You're viewing older messages". I use that in this chapter to indicate messages that weren't sent recently!
> 
> certain parts of this chapter birthed this entire fic lol. i'm sure you'll know which ones.

@ blackmask  


  


Joker  


Oh nice. I’m rank 6 now.  
My moderators are going to start asking why my level is so high.  


  


blackmask  


what  


  


Joker  


I haven’t told them yet. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.  


  


blackmask  


i don’t care what you do  


  


Joker  


Alright.  
While we’re on the subject, do you want to play together on stream?  


  


blackmask  


why  


  


Joker  


Since I sometimes play PF on stream and I play with you every day, I thought it might be cool to combine both.  
I’m sure the viewers will love it too.  
Up to you, of course.  


  


blackmask  


you’re too soft for the gaming community  


  


Joker  


I mean I got used to you, right?  
It can’t be that much worse.  
Hit me with your best shot.  
With every minute that passes and you’re still typing I get more nervous.  


  


blackmask  


Are you making fun of gamers? We’re a group of people who will sit for hours, days, even weeks on end performing some of the hardest, most mentally demanding tasks. Over, and over, and over. All for nothing more than a little digital token saying we did. We’ll punish ourselves doing things others would consider torture just because we think it’s fun. We’ll spend most, if not all, of our free time min-maxing the combos of a fictional character all to draw out a single extra point of damage per second. Do you people have any idea how many controllers have been smashed, systems overheated, disks and carts destroyed in frustration? People pour their hearts and souls into Persona Fighters, their _entire lives._  


  


Joker  


holy shit  
Sorry, I was so shocked I broke character.  
Oh no, you’re still typing. Is there more?  


  


blackmask  


And you, a streamer, who doesn’t know anything about the hardships we’ve had to endure, the many sacrifices we’ve had to make, think you have the right to just waltz into _our_ domain and profit off of our hard work?  
Fuck you.  


  


Joker  


Wow.  
Sorry, you were right. I was wrong to say you are anything other than kind. Clearly the nicest person in the community.  


  


blackmask  


i’m a fucking saint  


  


Joker  


Yeah, I wouldn’t go that far.  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Joker  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Haru   


Yes, Mako-chan and I have known each other since we were in middle school!  
We were classmates and became nearly inseparable after we realized that we were both talented at Persona Fighters.  


  


akira  


oh that’s sweet  
that’s like me and skull except without the talent part  


  


SKULL  


hell yeah dude  


  


oracle  


  


  


Haru   


Oh yes, Mako-chan did tell me that most of you knew each other in real life.  
And now you’re all here together. That’s so fun!   


  


SKULL  


yah besides crow  
@Crow yo dude we r talking bout u  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 876  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Crow  


  


blackmask  


i will literally strangle you  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Crow  


Hello.  


  


Haru   


Hello Crow! I’m Haru.  
Akira talks about you a lot!  


  


Crow  


Oh?  


  


akira  


  


  


Haru   


Yes! He always talks about how you’re Joker’s number 1 fan.  


  


Crow  


Hm.  
Well, I wouldn’t say that he’s incorrect.  
Joker is someone we all wish we were. After all, everyone wants to be charming and popular and well-liked.  
It’s difficult not to be a fan of someone like that.  


  


Haru   


Oh, you are absolutely right. Well said!  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 876  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


huh  
that was more honest than i expected  
i mean  
joker was made to be cool so  
makes sense that akechi likes him  
…  
:(  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Haru   


I’m sorry to hear that your parents didn’t let you play games, Crow.  
I have some problems with my own father as well, but I’m grateful that he never stopped me from doing the things I love.  


  


Makoto  


My sister also thought that my time could be used for more useful activities, but she still drove me to tournaments when I needed a ride.  


  


Haru   


Remember that time your ober driver never showed up and then you forgot your controller so Violet had to run back to get it for you?  
That was so fun!   


  


Makoto  


Well, "fun" is not the word I would use to describe the situation, but it did make for good team bonding.  
I’m sorry for derailing the conversation. @Crow what were you saying before?  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 876  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Crow  


  


blackmask  


i will literally pay you to stop @ing me  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


That must be the most I’ve seen Crow talk in #general   


  


oracle  


lmao he’s like a cockroach that keeps trying to climb out of the toilet  
and then queennoir just flushes him back in  
o(*^▽^*)o  


  


panther  


He really doesn’t say much about himself, huh?   
Even after all these months, I barely know anything about him  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


good morning, akechi  
did you stay up finishing your law hw  


  


Crow  


I don’t consider myself to enjoy law. It is simply something I do out of necessity.  
My father forced me into it at a young age as a way to assert control over what I do.  
It is honestly stifling to have to deal with his expectations in a field he forced upon me.  


  


akira  


uh  


  


Crow  


Sorry. I didn’t mean to overshare.  


  


akira  


no it’s ok  
just uh, not really the direction i thought this convo was going to go in  


  


Crow  


Oh.  
My answer is yes. I finished my law homework.  


  


akira  


ok that’s good  
let me get some coffee first and then we can talk about the rest of it  


  


Crow  


We don’t need to discuss this.  


  


akira  


you’re not getting out of it after dropping lines like that  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members - 2  


akira

Crow

# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


yeah  
he’s pretty private  
doesn’t share much  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


this is your prince, here to offer you an escape line  
grab on akechi  
|  
|  
|  
v  


  


Crow  


\o  
Thank you, my prince. I appreciate it.  


  


akira  


tell them i’m needy and whiny and it’s annoying but i’m hogging up all your time and you can’t talk to them anymore  


  


Crow  


Well, you are needy and whiny.  


  


akira  


:)  


  


Crow  


But you are never an annoyance. I enjoy talking to you, Akira.  


  


akira  


yeah same  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


buhhhhhhhhhhhhh?  
he called me his prince?????????  
he doesn’t consider me an annoyance  
he enjoys talking to me…  
WEAK  
TECHNICAL  
akira.exe has terminated  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


@akira dude wru  
u were supposed to be on stream 10 min ago  


  


akira  


oh right  
let me get off the floor  


  


SKULL  


y r u on the floor  


  


akira  


heart attack  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


MonaBOT  


Joker is now streaming **Persona Fighters with blackmask** at fwitch.fv/8dfg2l! Come watch!  


  


oracle  


LOL  
@Mishima good luck fam  


  


Mishima  


Thanks…?  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 876  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos – Courtesy of @Mishima  
  


  


Mishima  


\- **Joker:** Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker, and today we’re playing Persona Fighters with my bro, blackmask.  
\- **blackmask:** I’m not your bro.  
\- **Joker:** Some of you may know him as the current rank 9 in the world. He’s known for maining Loki and having an aggressive playstyle.  
\- **Joker:** Wow, there are a lot of fans of yours in the chat today. Let me see… "I heard he’s a little rude. Is that true?"  
\- **Joker:** Don’t listen to the rumors, folks.  
\- **Joker:** He’s 100% meaner than anything anyone has ever said about him. Trust me. You’ll want to cry once he’s done with you. I promise I’m speaking from personal experience.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 876  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


yo  
is it just me or did akira suddenly get rly good at this game  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


oracle  


  


  


SKULL  


wat  
is this another private chat  


  


Yoshizawa  


Hello!  


  


SKULL  


o ur here too  


  


Yoshizawa  


Joker mentioned that you guys wanted to make an official Persona Fighters team.  
I told him that I could make some time to give lessons if you guys wanted them!  


  


oracle  


thanks  


  


SKULL  


heck yeaaaaaah  
wait  
does this mean he finally found a 4th member  


  


oracle  


scroll down the user list  


  


SKULL  


wtf  
y is blackmask here  


  


oracle  


wait for it……  


  


SKULL  


ur shitting me  


  


oracle  


kek  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos – Courtesy of @Mishima  
  


  


Mishima  


\- **Joker:** So your loving fans want to ask when the special edition blackmask shaped controller is going back on sale.  
\- **blackmask:** Press the damn start button.  
\- **Joker:** I didn’t know you had merch of you.  
\- **Joker:** One sec. I’m going to look up the controller. Is it just a black one in the shape of a mask? Creative name, by the way.  
\- **Joker:** Something something the darkness in my soul, right?  
\- **blackmask:** One on one. Right now.  
\- **Joker:** No thank you. I’ve learned my lesson.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 876  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


Hey!  
I stepped out for a quick lunch  
Is it just me or is #transcripts  on fire   


  


SKULL  


yo ann  
fwitch chat is a mess rn too  
futabas been banning ppl left and right  
blackmask fans r smth else  


  


oracle  


2195 people and counting  


  


panther  


You’ve banned?? That many??  


  


oracle  


i see another one  
mwehehe face my wrath  


  


panther  


Omg good luck Futaba! ♡  
Ryuji, go help her!  


  


SKULL  


dude i cant  
she literally zaps them instantly  
and y r u yelling at me, crows there too  
actually wait  
i havent seen him all stream  
where is he  


  


oracle  


my flash fingers are too fast for you mortals to comprehend  
all the years of love jive has prepared me for this very moment  
rhythm games prevail yet again  


  


Yusuke  


Hello. How is everyone today?  


  


SKULL  


check fwitch  


  


Yusuke  


Ah. I see.  
That is why he wanted me to paint Loki for him.  


  


oracle  


  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos – Courtesy of @Mishima  
  


  


Mishima  


\- **Joker:** Oops, I died again. I’ll spawn again in a couple seconds.  
\- **Joker:** Let us all appreciate these ten seconds of uninterrupted blackmask gameplay without my character stumbling around in front of him. Isn’t he so good at this game?  
\- **Joker:** Huh? No, that is factually incorrect. He’s not an egotistical brat. He’s just misunderstood. He probably wants to be loved deep down. Or something.  
\- **Joker:** Oh I respawned. Honey I’m back.  
\- **Joker:** Oh crap, got hit.  
\- **blackmask:** Watch your fucking language.  
\- **Joker:** Yes sir.  
\- **blackmask:** Are you daft? How do you keep falling for the same tricks over and over again? It’s almost like you never learn.  
\- **Joker:** Oh good, I was thinking that you were a little too quiet today.  
\- **Joker:** Ready for my daily dose of verbal abuse.  
\- **blackmask:** How the fuck did you get hit by that Firaga from across the stage? You literally had a full four seconds to react.  
\- **blackmask:** Holy shit, stop jumping. Press the shield button, you fool.  
\- **Joker:** Can’t believe almost forty thousand people are here listening to me get yelled at on live television.  
\- **blackmask:** Where the hell are you aiming? Are you blind?  
…um  
\- **blackmask:** [unintelligible screaming noises]  
Sorry, I can’t really understand anything he’s saying anymore.  


  


SKULL  


good shit dude  


  


Mishima  


Well, I try.  
I don’t think even the Yusuke stream where they had a fanart competition against each other was as hard as this.  


  


oracle  


that’s a lie  
inari barely said a single understandable word that entire stream  
  
it’s pretty close competition  


  


Mishima  


\- **blackmask:** [unintelligible screaming noises continue]  


  


oracle  


(blackmask voice) they can’t ban me from fwitch if they can’t understand what i’m saying  


  


SKULL  


wtf is he still going at it  
its been at least 30 min  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 876  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


SKULL  


hey dude  


  


oracle  


lol nice stream  


  


Yoshizawa  


Senpai!  


  


blackmask  


hi  


  


SKULL  


not that im complaining  
but what made u decide to join our team  


  


blackmask  


joker asked  


  


SKULL  


and ur ok with teaming with us?  


  


blackmask  


i don’t care  
i’m good enough that i can make up any skill difference between the teams  


  


SKULL  


oh  


  


oracle  


  
have you been playing with him privately  
i thought you charged money for lessons mr hotshot  
i saw your lessons page  


  


blackmask  


charity  
people are forced to watch his pathetic flailing on stream  


  


Joker  


Hey, you said I was good.  


  


blackmask  


i said you were passable  


  


SKULL  


man  
i thought he was playing good on stream too  


  


oracle  


bring it on edgy boy (ง •̀_•́)ง  
give me your best criticism (ง •̀_•́)ง  
i can take anything you throw at me (ง •̀_•́)ง  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


(futaba) i can take anything you throw at me  
(also futaba) immediately leaves the channel  


  


oracle  


i panicked  
he suddenly hit the vc button and i was. Not Ready.  
you never told me…… i had to talk…………………  


  


akira  


i mean you don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable  
but it’s kind of hard to play and type at the same time  


  


oracle  


hhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
i will code up a program tonight that deciphers my thoughts and types them out for me  


  


akira  


(futaba voice) i will literally build bridges and move mountains as long as it means i don’t need to do responsible human being things  


  


oracle  


ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


blackmask  


i’m opening a lobby  


  


SKULL  


wat  
dude we played like 5 straight hrs yesterday  


  


blackmask  


so?  


  


Joker  


(blackmask voice) In my world, we don’t say "hello" or "I love you". We say "doubles".  


  


blackmask  


i will throw you off the stage  


  


Joker  


You can’t do that if you can’t catch me.  
Oh. You caught me.  


  


blackmask  


die  


  


SKULL  


wtf r u 2 playing already  


  


Joker  


I woke up to the sight of 57 missed voice calls.  


  


SKULL  


@blackmask ur kinda intense  
has anyone ever told u that  


  


blackmask  


no  
people say i’m a delight to be around  


  


oracle  


mmmmmmmmm  
i’m going to call bs on that one  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Haru   


  


Haru   


Hello! I’m very sorry for messaging you out of the blue.  
But may I have a moment of your time?  


  
members - 2  


Haru   


Joker  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question: is the "you're viewing older messages" clear? it was a test run this chapter since it'll be used a lot later on, but I know it gets cut off on some screen sizes so you don't even know until later, so I was wondering if you guys had some feedback, thanks!
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tatap creators reached out to me about similarities with their fic, so a couple changes have been made, mainly removing fandom references and tweaking Akira's personality a bit. I will be making more changes over the week, mainly to tweak Akira's personality a little more and rework a couple scenes/jokes, but the overall flow of the fic will still be the same. I'll mention any further changes in future a/n.
> 
> That said, thank you to the tatap creators for being so understanding, [please read their fic if you haven't already](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590842/chapters/33719760), and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


Crow  


Are you aware that your actions may have dire consequences?  


  


akira  


sure  
but it’s my last resort  
if i don’t do this then i might lose everything  


  


Crow  


This was all born from your own hubris. If only you stopped to think earlier, you would not be in this position right now.  
Perhaps you should consider thinking before acting next time. If there is a next time, that is.  
Personally, I think this is the end of the line for you.  


  


akira  


have you considered that maybe you’re the one jumping the gun  
it’s not over till it’s over  


  


Crow  


I find it hard to believe that someone like you could overcome such an overwhelming deficit, but if you want to try, then by all means, be my guest.  


  


akira  


i will  
you know i never give up  
i’m going to make you acknowledge me and my skills if it’s the last thing i do  
we’re rivals after all  


  


Crow  


Of course.  
Hm.  
I’m surprised. This is a first for me. I might even have to try my hardest against you.  
I look forward to seeing the fight leave you after I utterly destroy you.  
I’ll prove I’m better than you once and for all.  


  


akira  


and i look forward to making you eat your words  
bring it  


  


Crow  


I certainly will.  


  


oracle  


whoa   
what’s going on  
who’s dying  


  


SKULL  


no one  
theyre playing uno lol  


  


oracle  


tf  
why is it so dramatic  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


blackmask  


this is pathetic  
how are you still losing when it’s 3v1  


  


Joker  


You know that you would’ve gotten angry if we’d won.  


  


blackmask  


i would never lose to such an amateur team  


  


SKULL  


man theres no winning with u  
u complain when we do bad and u complain when we do good  


  


blackmask  


what was that disgusting discombobulated sound in vc  


  


SKULL  


dude u have like crows vocab lol  


  


oracle  


mwehehe you like it?  
that was my voice after i ran it through 43 voice changers  
praise me, mortal  


  


blackmask  


disgusting  


  


oracle  


have you heard yourself  
you sound like one of those prepubescent teenagers who just learned what curse words are  
(blackmask voice) fucking shit son of a bitch  


  


blackmask  


1v1 right now  


  


oracle  


wow what an original insult  
play another game noob and i’ll consider it  


  


blackmask  


i’ll school you in any game you want, scrub  


  


oracle  


wanna bet, nerd  


  


Yoshizawa  


Um… shouldn’t we break this up?  


  


SKULL  


nah lol its funny  


  


Joker  


Don’t worry. They’re bonding.  
I think.  


  


oracle  


pick a game  


  


blackmask  


cosmic league  


  


oracle  


lul laaaaaame, you must not be very confident  


  


blackmask  


i’ll destroy you  


  


oracle  


hit a nerve didn’t i  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


Yusuke  


Ah, I see.  
No wonder I can hear Futaba yelling in her room.  


  


SKULL  


dude y r u even at her house  


  


Yusuke  


She acquired a beautifully symmetric orange the other day and I wished to possess it.  


  


panther  


Does she know you’re there   


  


Yusuke  


That is unclear. I will check and report back.  


  


SKULL  


u rly broke into a house for a fruit  


  


Yusuke  


How dare you insinuate that this is any regular fruit. It is a perfectly symmetrical one, Ryuji! It is positively exquisite.  


  


SKULL  


yeah yeah w/e  
theyll be breaking u out of jail if u keep that up  


  


akira  


i will  
break yusuke out of jail, i mean  


  


Yusuke  


Thank you, Akira. I greatly appreciate your support, as always.  
As a token of our partnership, I will let you know that she just yelled "Can’t hear you all the way down there at the bottom of the scoreboard, loser."  


  


akira  


lol  
he must be so mad  
i’m so glad i get to witness this  


  


panther  


I thought you liked the guy   


  


akira  


i do but this is poetic justice  
teabag over me again, prick!!  


  


Yusuke  


And now, I am afraid I must get going.  


  


akira  


good job yusuke  
let’s get that orange  
also don’t come directly home ok  
loop around in case someone’s following  


  


Yusuke  


Do not worry. I have learned my lesson from last time.  


  


SKULL  


wtf there was a last time?  


  


akira  


yeah duh  
we’re phantom thieves, ryuji  


  


SKULL  


not literally  


  


panther  


Preeeetty sure that’s just a name you came up with five minutes before you started streaming the first time!   


  


akira  


let a man dream  


  


Yusuke  


Dreams are supposed to be realistic and obtainable, Akira. To begin with, Phantom Thieves are often regarded as athletic and graceful.  
However, the last time you willingly participated in any physical activity, you collapsed five minutes into the marathon.  
That is hardly becoming of a Phantom Thief, yes?  


  


panther  


Oh big mood  
But also, oof   


  


akira  


wh  
i thought you were on my side yusuke   


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


oracle  


ggs easy  
@blackmask hey do you know where the difficulty settings are  
@blackmask it seems like mine were set to easy  


  


blackmask  


fuck you  


  


oracle  


kek  
sore loser  
one trick pony  


  


blackmask  


you got lucky  
overclock next  


  


oracle  


how many times do i have to teach you this lesson old man  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


panther  


Soooooo  
@akira I heard from a little birdie that you and blackmask are friends  


  


SKULL  


im not a birdie  


  


akira  


yeah i guess you could say that  
he’d be mad if you said that to his face though lol  
he’s very anti-thinking he has friends, anti-thinking he deserves happiness, yadda yadda  


  


panther  


I rewatched some of the stream vods and you two seem very close to each other   
Do you two hang out often  


  


akira  


yeah, i guess we did bond a lot faster than i expected  
but he’s very fun to play with  
we used to only play once a week but now we play every day after classes  
it’s kind of hard not to be friends with someone after that  


  


SKULL  


wait srs  


  


akira  


yep  


  


SKULL  


so all those times u said u were getting private tutoring  


  


akira  


i mean, i was  


  


SKULL  


man i thought u were getting rly good at math or smth  


  


akira  


the only math i’m doing is counting down my lives when we play 1v1 :)  
he’s so good at the game and when you play he focuses only on how to make you get better  
and he’s so game smart  
he knows the game so well, it must have taken a lot of practice  
it’s kind of cool y’know  
just seeing how much he loves the game  


  


panther  


Aww, that’s kind of cute! ♡  


  


SKULL  


wait i thought u liked crow  


  


akira  


uh  
first off i don’t  
second off i don’t like blackmask either  
i just… admire him?  
his playstyle, his work ethic  
idk how to explain it  


  


panther  


It’s puppy love! ♡  


  


akira  


yeah if the puppy is a fully grown murderous bloodhound  


  


panther  


  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


blackmask  


@oracle you were right  
@oracle do let me know when you find those difficulty settings  
@oracle the bots seem extremely easy today  


  


oracle  


grrrrrrrrrrr  


  


blackmask  


i see  
you’re one of those people who can dish it out but can’t take it  


  


oracle  


look in the mirror pleb  


  


blackmask  


the only thing i see is a winner  
i imagine it’s very different from what you’ll see  


  


oracle  


凸(｀0´)凸  
catch me at call of looty  
i’m throwing hands (ง •̀_•́)ง  


  


blackmask  


the result will be the same  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Haru   


  


Joker  


Sorry for the late response. Noir, right?  


  


Haru   


Oh, you know who I am. I’m really flattered!  
I’m a relatively new fan, but I love your videos a lot! They never fail to put a smile on my face.  


  


Joker  


I’m glad to hear that. :)  


  


Haru   


Unfortunately, that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about today.  
I assume you know that I was on a team with blackmask before.  


  


Joker  


Yes.  


  


Haru   


We had a rather large falling out at the end.  
Um… I’m not really sure how to explain this.  
I guess I can start with telling you that my full name is Haru Okumura.  


  


Joker  


Okumura? From Okumura Gaming?  


  


Haru   


That’s right. My father is the CEO of the company.  


  


Joker  


That’s impressive.  


  


Haru   


Thank you. But I didn’t tell you that so I could boast about it.  
There were some rumors that were floating around while we were still in the competitive scene.  
We all ignored them back then. And despite my not enjoying blackmask’s presence anymore, I hadn’t planned on telling you this.  
You deserve to make your own decisions after all!  
But Queen’s sister is on the board committee for Persona Fighters and she told us that the board will be making an executive decision about our team soon.  
And after seeing the two of you play on stream, I thought it’d be best if I gave you a warning.  
My father will be having a press conference to address those rumors. I’m not sure if he plans to implicate blackmask directly or indirectly, but he will be a part of the conference whether he wants to be or not.  


  


Joker  


…what rumors?  


  


Haru   


blackmask was accused of match fixing.  
He has been paying his opponents to lose.  


  
members - 2  


Haru   


Joker  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


oracle  


that makes 12 wins and 11 losses  


  


blackmask  


tied at 12  
learn to count  


  


oracle  


options -> how to play  


  


blackmask  


bold words after that pathetic showing  


  


oracle  


so you’re good at shooting games, whatever  


  


blackmask  


i could swallow bullets and shit better aim than whatever you were doing  


  


oracle  


probably could’ve used those bullets while you were getting absolutely wiped in overgrilled, bucko  


  


SKULL  


dude  
werent u 2 on the same team just now  


  


blackmask  


so?  


  


oracle  


so?  


  


SKULL  


no reason lol  


  


oracle  


nortfight next  


  


blackmask  


one sec  


  


oracle  


CHICKEN  


  


blackmask  


you talk all this shit but you wouldn’t say any of this to my face  


  


oracle  


of course not  
you’d beat me up easy  
o(≧∇≦o)  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


sweet  
the ceo of okugaming is having an unplanned press con  
think theyll announce a new dlc skin for pf or smth  
oh  
holy shit for real?!  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


oracle  


@blackmask yo loser  
my ego is the size of the jamora mask moon after that clutch win in coda so i’m ready to take you 1v1 pf (ง •̀_•́)ง  
hey what’s up with the lag, did you hit the router or something  
wow did he really salty rage quit mid match  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ oracle  


  


akira  


hey can i talk to you for a sec  


  


oracle  


does it have something to do with the fact that you’re ntr-ing crow with blackmask   


  


akira  


no  
it’s serious  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


@ Crow  


  


Crow  


Do you have time to talk?  


  


akira  


one sec  
something’s going on in general  
i’ll be right back  


  


Crow  


No, that’s alright. Please forget I said anything.  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Mishima  


"We are saddened to announce that our own Team RYL’s blackmask has been accused of match fixing. An investigation is underway to determine the validity of Team RYL’s victory in last year’s PF World Championship."  
Is this true? @blackmask @Haru  @Makoto @Yoshizawa  


  


akira  


hey, let’s not hound people  


  


Mishima  


Sorry. But I thought they’d know more than the press.  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m sorry. To be honest with you, I’m still in shock.  
I can’t believe Senpai would do something like this.  


  


Makoto  


I’m sorry, Violet. Haru and I didn’t tell you because we wanted to keep you from getting wrapped up in it.  


  


Yoshizawa  


I appreciate that but…  
Are you sure it’s true?  


  


Haru   


We also didn’t want to believe it when we first found out. After all, he was our teammate. We didn’t want to suspect him.  
But Mako-chan’s sister compiled a lot of evidence. We kept waiting for him to admit it, or talk to us about it, or anything really.  
I think… I think I would have forgiven him if he had admitted it himself. He was a precious friend, after all! But he never did.  
And then instead of owning up for what he did, he got mad at us when we wanted to focus on our lives instead of the game.  


  


Yoshizawa  


He… did?  


  


Haru   


I’m sorry, but I refuse to play with someone who would stoop that low.  


  


Makoto  


I feel the same way.  


  


Yoshizawa  


But…  


  


akira  


sorry to butt in  
but can you take this to dms  
this server is meant as a safe space and i don’t want everyone ganging up on someone  


  


Haru   


Oh! I’m so sorry.  


  


Makoto  


I apologize as well. Please delete any messages you consider inappropriate.  


  


akira  


no worries  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 968  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ Crow  


  


blackmask  


what the fuck is he trying to pull  
is he responsible for this too  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


@ Yoshizawa  


  


Yoshizawa  


I know we haven’t spoken before, so I apologize for messaging you, but you were the only one in the chat.  
I was wondering if we could talk about… what just happened in general.  
Well, talk isn’t really the right word. Vent, maybe?  


  


akira  


of course  
don’t you want to talk to your old teammates though  


  


Yoshizawa  


No.  
I love them a lot. And I’m sure they’re not lying. They came to a conclusion after doing their own research.  
But I know if I go talk to them now, I won’t be able to get an unbiased answer.  
blackmask is my senpai, and despite everything, I still trust him! So I want to do everything I can to help him.  
I’ve seen him play before and I don’t think he would ever do something like fixing matches. He’s too proud of his own skills for that.  
He practices so much. He’s… he’s honestly such an inspiration to me.  


  


akira  


i agree  
i don’t think he’d do anything like buying victories either  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh, you two know each other?  


  


akira  


yeah we’ve met  
talked a few times  
he’s a friend of a friend  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh! That’s nice.  
I don’t want to see my team divided over something like this. I’m sure there is a misunderstanding somewhere.  
He’s been nothing but supportive of me pursuing gymnastics. I don’t know why he would get mad at Queen and Noir for putting their real lives first as well.  
…I hope this isn’t too forward of me to ask, but if you already know him, would you be interested in helping me investigate?  
I wanted to look over some old chats.  
I know it’s a lot to ask from a stranger but… I don’t know if I can do this by myself.  


  


akira  


it’s no trouble at all  
i want to do this too  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m so happy to have found an ally.  
While we’re here, we should come up with a team name for ourselves!  
Since we’re trying to help Senpai, maybe something like "blackmask protection squad"?  


  


akira  


lol he’s going to be so mad  


  


Yoshizawa  


Well, it’s fun to tease Senpai sometimes!  


  


akira  


that’s true  
he is pretty easily flustered huh  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yeah! It’s kind of cute.  


  


akira  


alright then, blackmask protection squad, roll out  


  


Yoshizawa  


Let’s go team!  
  


  


akira  


  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Yoshizawa  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come talk to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More changes!  
> -removed kindating references  
> -changed up the library scene  
> -more akira characterization tweeks
> 
> Also, this fic now has 12 chapters because 1. my friend said the number looks nicer and 2. the conflict/resolution was literally two discord screens at one point rip

@ Yoshizawa  


  


akira  


how did you guys communicate  
dms?  


  


Yoshizawa  


No, we had a Team RYL server.  
Oh! I’m still in it. Let me see if I can pull up the backlog.  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


Hello.  


  


RYL Noir  


Hello! Thank you for applying for our team!  


  


blackmask  


hi  


  


RYL Queen  


We wanted to play a few games of one on one against each other, if that’s okay?  
You are evaluating our skills as much as we are evaluating yours, after all.  


  


blackmask  


sure  


  


RYL Queen  


Very well. I’ll be your opponent first.  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 3  


blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


hey  


  


panther  


Hey! How are you?  


  


akira  


could be better  


  


panther  


  
Let us know if we can do anything for you ♡  


  


akira  


yeah thanks  
can we not talk about that right now though  
i kind of just want to take my mind off things  


  


panther  


Of course!  
@SKULL @Yusuke We’re up!  


  


SKULL  


huh?  
o hey dude  


  


Yusuke  


Hello, Akira. I have finished the drawing you requested, but I am assuming that you do not wish to see it at the moment.  


  


akira  


yeah sorry  


  


Yusuke  


No need to worry.  
I will instead tell you about the cat I brought home last night.  


  


akira  


the what  


  


Yusuke  


The cat.  


  


SKULL  


lol yah he adopted it  


  


akira  


???  
and you just let this happen??????  


  


SKULL  


hey man im not the responsible one in this group  
ik my role  


  


akira  


true  
do we even have a responsible one here   
wait never mind that  
yusuke!! you can’t even feed yourself!!!  
how are you going to feed the cat  


  


Yusuke  


Oh. You bring up a good point. I had not thought about that.  


  


panther  


Really?   


  


Yusuke  


Akira informed me last week that people are more willing to model nude for me if I told them I was in possession of a feline.  


  


akira  


huh??  


  


SKULL  


lol  


  


panther  


  


  


akira  


i never said that  


  


Yusuke  


I believe you said "Ladies love a man with a cat."  


  


akira  


…and?  
where’s the modelling nude part???  


  


Yusuke  


Well, I was obviously referring to finding nude models.  


  


akira  


there’s nothing obvious about this  


  


Yusuke  


There is no love purer than two people willing to bare it all to each other. To have a subject who is willing to expose their true essence, their deepest and most private secrets, is any artist’s dream. Only then can true love be achieved.  


  


SKULL  


dude u gotta stop saying it like that  


  


panther  


Yusuke, maybe this is why you’re having difficulties finding willing models   


  


Yusuke  


Regardless.  


  


panther  


Regardless   


  


Yusuke  


I have come up with the perfect name for the cat.  
On a symbolic level, it is a name that breaks through societal norms. It represents one’s desire to build their own path into a future of their own making rather than be chained by their own birthright.  


  


akira  


should i ask  


  


SKULL  


yah lol  


  


panther  


No  


  


akira  


flipping a coin  
ryuji wins  


  


panther  


Don’t say I didn’t warn you!   


  


akira  


pray for me ann, i’m sweating bullets  
@Yusuke what’s this super deep name  


  


Yusuke  


I have named the cat moohséé. It is pronounced mouse. The h is silent. So is the é. Is it not the picture of perfection?  


  


panther  


  


  


SKULL  


wtf  


  


akira  


which e is silent  


  


Yusuke  


é  


  


akira  


which é is silent  


  


Yusuke  


The first one.  


  


akira  


  
i feel like that has to violate some grammar rules right  


  


Yusuke  


There are no rules when it comes to expressing the most intimate and naked parts of one’s soul.  


  


SKULL  


srs stop saying it like that  


  


akira  


oh true  
carry on then, yusuke  


  


SKULL  


wat  
thats rly all ur going to ask about  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh my! You’re quite good.  
I have not seen someone win a best of three versus Queen in a long time.  


  


blackmask  


thanks  


  


RYL Queen  


The games were close. They could have gone either way.  


  


blackmask  


i still would’ve won  


  


RYL Queen  


Really? I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree. A rematch, then?  


  


blackmask  


sure  


  


RYL Noir  


Haha! You two are so funny.   
I’m afraid I will be a bit of a letdown after Queen. Please go easy on me!  


  


blackmask  


no  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh. Okay. That works too!  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 3  


blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


@ Crow  


  


Crow  


He’s trying to corner me. To take away the one outlet I have left.  
I need to investigate.  
Persona Fighters is the only thing I’m good for.  
If I lose it, then there will be nothing left for me… hm?  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


hey  
how have you been  


  


Crow  


Hello, Akira.  
I’ll admit I have been a little busy. Real life has not been kind to me recently.  
I apologize for not modding as much as I should be.  


  


akira  


no you’re fine  
sorry to hear that  
i haven’t been doing that great either to be honest  


  


Crow  


Oh?  


  


akira  


yeah  
if you have time, want to do something together  
take our minds off our shitty lives  


  


Crow  


I suppose I do have a little time to spare. What do you have in mind?  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


Welcome to the team.  


  


RYL Noir  


Welcome to the team!   


  


RYL blackmask  


thanks  


  


RYL Queen  


You played very well against Noir. Most people get scared when they first see her playstyle.  


  


RYL blackmask  


you were too aggressive  
you overextended a lot, especially in disadvantage  


  


RYL Noir  


One second, I’m writing that down.  
Thank you! I will work on that.  


  


RYL Queen  


Do you have any suggestions for me? I have some feedback for you as well.  


  


RYL blackmask  


yeah  


  


RYL Noir  


Both of you have been typing for a while. I’m excited to see your insights!  


  


RYL Queen  


You play Loki well, but he feels very underutilized in your hands. You rely on his combos to get damage, but you don’t use his other moves well. For example, you rarely use jabs and instead go for grabs which are higher risk, higher reward, and more easily punishable. Any chip damage that you can get will help in the long run. Not everything has to lead into a combo.  


  


RYL blackmask  


you constantly do the same combos over and over again with no mixup and you get easy to read as the match goes on. it’s easy to predict what you’ll do next because you always choose the safer option. i had more trouble with noir than with you because she was willing to take risks while you never did  


  


RYL Queen  


…  


  


RYL blackmask  


…  


  


RYL Noir  


Haha! I think we’re all going to get along just fine.   


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 3  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


@ Crow  


  


Crow  


Stained glass.  
Puddles.  
Several deformed shapes.  
Hm.  


  


akira  


time’s up  


  


Crow  


What is it?  
Argyle sweater?  
I see you have not inherited any of your roommate’s skills.  


  


akira  


hey :(  
i’m literally using my trackpad with my cat’s fat butt taking up half of it  
your turn  


  


Crow  


Very well.  


  


akira  


uh  
did you just draw a picture of my icon  


  


Crow  


I’m impressed you could tell. My artistic abilities are unfortunately quite lacking.  


  


akira  


it’s actually not that bad  
wait more importantly  
why did you draw me  


  


Crow  


I apologize. It looks like something came up, so I will be taking my leave now.  


  


akira  


get back here coward, i know you made that excuse up!!  
waiting another 10 excruciating seconds to see the word  
a clown  
haha akechi you’re so funny, so original  
you can’t see me but i’m honking my imaginary clown nose angrily in your direction  
honk honk HONK honk ho  
*honk  
that’s morse code for i hope you feel better :(  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


There is a month left until Qlipoth. We should look for a fourth teammate if we want to participate.  
Does anyone have any suggestions?  


  


RYL Noir  


There’s a journalist that has covered stories about my father’s company many times. She’s quite good at the game!  


  


RYL Queen  


Will she have the time to travel?  


  


RYL Noir  


Perhaps not.  
Unfortunately, that rules out almost everyone I know. They’re all so busy.  


  


RYL Queen  


The only one I know who plays the game competitively is my sister, but she’s on the board committee and can’t join a team without causing conflicts of interest.  


  


RYL blackmask  


i played a cendrillon online the other day  
she was decent  


  


RYL Noir  


She must be really good if you’re complimenting her.  
Even Queen hasn’t gotten a compliment from you yet.  


  


RYL Queen  


Noir, please…  


  


RYL Noir  


You should invite her to the server! We can play a few rounds and see if she’s a good fit.  


  


RYL blackmask  


fine  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 3  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


@ Yoshizawa  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh…  
I never read up after I joined.  
I didn’t know that Senpai recommended me personally.  
I…  
I’m sorry. I just feel very honored and sad at the same time.  


  


akira  


it’s understandable, don’t worry  
when was this?  


  


Yoshizawa  


A couple years ago. Senpai and Queen weren’t anywhere near as good as they are today, but they were both top 50.  


  


akira  


seems like they really pushed each other to get better  
it’s always tough love with that guy huh  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way!  
By the way, you mentioned being a friend of a friend last time. Is the friend Joker?  


  


akira  


yeah, how did you know  


  


Yoshizawa  


Senpai doesn’t talk about others a lot. But he’s always talking about Joker. I think he really appreciates his company.  
He seemed happier after he joined the server.  


  


akira  


…i’ll pass that on  


  


Yoshizawa  


Thank you!  
Now, let’s keep going. I’ll keep screenshotting the chats!  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


Wow!  
blackmask wasn’t joking around when he said you were good.  


  


RYL Queen  


Violet? You’re been typing for ten minutes.  


  


Violet  


I’m sorry. I’m honestly still a little shaken and very honored that someone would try to recruit me for a team, let alone players in the top 50.  
I just started recently, so I understand if you’d rather find someone with more experience.  


  


RYL blackmask  


veterans start out as beginners  


  


Violet  


Thank you so much for saying that. It means a lot coming from you.  


  


RYL Noir  


Haha, you should prepare yourself. blackmask never says anything nice without following it up with a harsh critique.   


  


Violet  


R-really? Okay, I think I’m ready.  


  


RYL blackmask  


don’t use your inexperience as an excuse  
you hesitate on kill confirms  
you’re good at reading your opponent’s actions, but you never follow through. have more confidence in your reads  
if you hesitate at every little thing, you might as well put down the controller  


  


Violet  


Oh, I never even noticed I did that.  
Thank you… is it okay if I call you Senpai?  


  


RYL blackmask  


no  


  


Violet  


Thank you, Senpai! I really appreciate your feedback.  


  


RYL blackmask  


ugh  
@RYL Queen don’t even get me started on you  


  


RYL Queen  


I have a lot of criticisms about your recent play as well. Should we alternate one message at a time?  


  


RYL blackmask  


fine  
200 character limit  


  


RYL Queen  


Very well.  


  


Violet  


Are they okay?  


  


RYL Noir  


Don’t worry about it! This is practically a postgame ritual by this point.   


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


Violet  


@ Crow  


  


Crow  


Noir was the one who approved my application in the first place.  
And the first one to accuse me. That confirms it, then.  
Her and Queen. They were in on it.  
How long has this farce been going? Since the beginning?  
Was I the only one who believed in that false reality while everyone else laughed and toyed with me?  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Violet  


Third place at Qlipoth! I can’t believe it.  


  


RYL Noir  


Yay!!  


  


RYL Queen  


Well done, everyone. For a team that has only been together for a couple months, third place is amazing.  
I can’t wait to see how we do in the future.  


  


RYL Noir  


  


  


RYL Violet  


Oh! Do we get some post-competition feedback? @RYL blackmask  


  


RYL blackmask  


no, everyone did fine  


  


RYL Noir  


  


  


RYL Queen  


You were decent as well, blackmask.  


  


RYL Violet  


We should go celebrate!  
I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to eat a whole buffet.  


  


RYL Noir  


What a good idea, Violet! I’ll call and see if I can reserve the entire seafood buffet across from the hotel.  


  


RYL Violet  


The e-entire buffet?  


  


RYL Noir  


It’ll be no problem.   


  


RYL Queen  


That reminds me. What kind of music were you listening to during the tournament set, blackmask? You had headphones in the entire time.  


  


RYL Violet  


Does it have a lot of yelling in it?  


  


RYL Queen  


Oh? That’s what Noir listens to as well.  


  


RYL blackmask  


no  
it was a livestream  


  


RYL Queen  


…as in, someone talking on fwitch?  


  


RYL blackmask  


yes  


  


RYL Queen  


Is that not distracting?  


  


RYL blackmask  


i’ve been watching him for a long time and i always practice with his streams as background noise  
i won’t be able to play well without it  


  


RYL Queen  


I see.  


  


RYL Violet  


It’s kind of like a lucky charm for you, then!  


  


RYL blackmask  


i wouldn’t go that far  


  


RYL Noir  


Hello everyone, I managed to reserve the buffet. Let’s go celebrate our victory!  


  


RYL Queen  


Yes. Good job, team. :)  


  


RYL Violet  


Senpai, are you coming too?  


  


RYL blackmask  


just this once  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ Yoshizawa  


  


Yoshizawa  


Senpai! Where did you go?  
You missed all the commotion! After you left, someone was making a fuss about a team fixing matches in the tournament.  


  


blackmask  


back to the hotel room  
i have work to do  
match fixing?  


  


Yoshizawa  


Aww.  
Yeah, apparently there are rumors going around, but not solid evidence. I wonder which team it was.  


  


blackmask  


pathetic  


  


Yoshizawa  


You’re right. It’s just a game. I don’t understand why people have to cheat.  
Oh. Oops.  


  


blackmask  


It’s not just a game. That is such a weak mindset. You are ok with what happened, losing, imperfection of a craft. When you stop getting angry after losing, you’ve lost twice. There’s always something to learn, and always room for improvement, never settle.  
You are not a real gamer if you think that it is just a game. You are not a real gamer if you think pushing buttons is all we do. That is the finish line. Hours of labing combos, perfecting techniques, memorizing character matchups, is required before we even make it to the starting point.  
If you don’t understand that, you don’t deserve to call yourself a gamer.  


  


Yoshizawa  


You know, you’re a lot different from what I expected!  
You always type these long rants, but you seem really normal in person.  
Well, maybe not normal. You’re very… um…  
I’m not sure how to say this.  


  


blackmask  


nerdy  
kiss ass  
prim and proper suck up  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m sure Queen didn’t mean any harm by the last one!  
And to be fair, you did call her a goody two shoes.  


  


blackmask  


am i wrong  


  


Yoshizawa  


For the sake of the team, I’m not going to answer that!  
But anyways, I had a lot of fun. I hope you did too!  
I still can’t thank you enough for accepting me on this team. I look forward to afterschool every day so I can talk to all of you.  


  


blackmask  


don’t thank me  
it’s your own skills that got you here  


  


Yoshizawa  


Thank you for saying that.  
But even so, thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove myself. I really appreciate it.  
Anyway, that’s not why I messaged you!  
I’m in a brightly lit room right now.  


  


blackmask  


uh huh  


  


Yoshizawa  


And now I’m outside. There are a couple signs to the left. Oh, and I hear the sound of cars on the highway.  


  


blackmask  


sure  


  


Yoshizawa  


Er… Senpai?  


  


blackmask  


just say that you’re lost  


  


Yoshizawa  


Ehehe… was it that obvious?  


  


blackmask  


how the fuck did you get lost when the hotel is right across the street  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh! Funny story.  


  


blackmask  


while i’m sure it’s completely fucking hilarious, i would prefer if you just stuck to descriptions of the surrounding areas  


  


Yoshizawa  


Are you coming to pick me up?  


  


blackmask  


is that not why you messaged me  


  


Yoshizawa  


Yeah! Well, I wasn’t sure if you would actually come.  


  


blackmask  


if you don’t start talking i will leave you there  


  


Yoshizawa  


Okay, thanks Senpai!  
Um… there seems to be a forest to the right. I can see city lights on the left!  
There’s a small parking lot in front of the building.  


  


blackmask  


how the fuck did you get across the highway  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh! Funny story.  


  


blackmask  


no  


  


Yoshizawa  


Right. You don’t like funny things. Gotcha.  


  


blackmask  


you better not move an inch before i get there  


  


Yoshizawa  


Of course. Taping my feet to the ground. Not taking a single step!  
See you soon, Senpai!  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 2  


blackmask  


Yoshizawa  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to ninja for the copypasta, thanks dude you're a legend  
> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!

# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


I’m sorry. It’s all my fault!  
We would’ve won if only I hadn’t self-destructed my first life.  


  


RYL Queen  


No, Noir. The blame lies on me. Accidents happen, and I didn’t play well enough to cover you.  


  


RYL Violet  


Please, it’s not your fault! I… I’m the one who misinputted several charged attacks because I was too nervous. I’m so sorry.  


  


RYL Noir  


Violet…  


  


RYL blackmask  


she’s not wrong  


  


RYL Queen  


That’s not really appropriate right now.  


  


RYL Violet  


N-no, Senpai is completely right. I’m the reason why we lost.  


  


RYL blackmask  


don’t put words in my mouth  


  


RYL Violet  


H-huh?  


  


RYL blackmask  


you did misinput several times  
be better next time  
we all played badly  
stop wasting time feeling bad for yourself  


  


RYL Violet  


But Senpai, you played really well! You were fighting 3v1 at the end and almost brought it back. We’re the ones who let you down.  


  


RYL blackmask  


i don’t give a fuck how well i do  
the team lost  


  


RYL Violet  


Oh…  


  


RYL Queen  


…you’re right. There’s no use shifting the blame around. We all could have collectively done better as a team.  


  


RYL Noir  


I apologize for getting overemotional.  


  


RYL Queen  


I as well. Should we do our post-match feedback then?  


  


RYL blackmask  


fine  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ Yoshizawa  


  


Yoshizawa  


Thank you, Senpai.  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 2   


blackmask  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


he’s so nice  


  


panther  


Akira! Welcome back to the land of the living ♡  


  


akira  


hey  
he’s so blunt but he somehow manages to know the right thing to say  
and he always puts the team above himself  
i noticed that even when we were playing doubles  
he didn’t care unless the team won  
he never paid attention to his own stats  
he didn’t need to. he knew how good he was without random numbers telling him  
i don’t understand?? how can someone like that be accused of fixing matches…  


  


panther  


Aww   


  


akira  


meanwhile i’m just sitting here uselessly scrolling through chats  
why can i never do anything when it matters the most  


  


Yusuke  


I hardly think any of this is your fault.  


  


akira  


i know :(  
but a friend is hurting and i’m just… useless  


  


panther  


Akira, have you eaten recently?  


  


akira  


not since yesterday  


  


panther  


Go eat, I’m serious  
And then after that, I want you to go take your mind off of this for a bit  
Talk to Crow or something! ♡ I’m sure he would be happy to hear from you  
And then after that, you can come back to this blackmask thing, okay?  


  


akira  


yes ma’am  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


Congrats on winning the Persona Fighters World Championship!   


  


RYL Queen  


Congrats!  


  


RYL Violet  


I’m… I’m so happy.  
Sorry, I’m ugly crying right now.  


  


RYL Noir  


Please do not worry, Violet. I am ugly crying too!  


  


RYL Violet  


I don’t think it’s possible for you to ugly cry, Noir…  


  


RYL Queen  


@RYL blackmask Akechi, are you here?  


  


RYL blackmask  


yeah  


  


RYL Violet  


Senpai! How do you feel?  


  


RYL blackmask  


good  
…i finally won something with my own skills  


  


RYL Noir  


You did great! We all did!  
This was a team effort.  
Let’s all go around and say something positive about each other!  
Queen, your defensive play during your second stock really came in clutch!   


  


RYL Queen  


Thank you. Violet, your edgeguarding was amazing during the last game.  


  


RYL Violet  


Thank you! That means a lot to me.  
Senpai, you took out two of their team members quickly during the first match. It really helped us secure our victory.  


  


RYL blackmask  


your backup was well timed, noir  


  


RYL Noir  


Thank you!  
Shall we retreat to the hotel room for our victory celebration? I borrowed some of my father’s wine bottles.  


  


RYL Queen  


Noir!  


  


RYL Noir  


Just this once, Queen.   


  


RYL Queen  


…fine, as long as we’re all responsible about it.  


  


RYL Noir  


Yay!  


  


RYL Violet  


I might have to leave a little early to catch the bus to gymnastics practice, but I’ll spend as much time as I can!  
Senpai, are you coming?  
Senpai?  


  


RYL Noir  


Don’t tell me… he’s ugly crying too?  


  


RYL blackmask  


no  


  


RYL Noir  


Only one way to find out.   


  


RYL Queen  


We will be outside your door in two minutes. You better make yourself presentable if you don’t want Noir to have blackmail material on you forever.  


  


RYL blackmask  


noted  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


won something with my own skills  
what a fucking joke  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Violet  


I’m so sorry! I missed another one of our practices.  


  


RYL Noir  


It’s okay! Real life comes first.  


  


RYL Violet  


I know, but I’ve missed so many of our practice sessions this week.  
I’m sorry. I don’t know if it’ll get worse. Gymnastics has been taking up so much of my time.  
Maybe you should consider replacing me. I don’t want to drag the team down.  


  


RYL Queen  


Violet, that is not necessary.  


  


RYL Violet  


But what if I miss a competition in the future?  


  


RYL Queen  


We will consider the situation when it comes up. You’re a valuable member of the team. We’re not just going to drop you.  


  


RYL Violet  


I know. But sometimes I just wish that I didn’t pick up gymnastics again…  


  


RYL blackmask  


stop pitying us  
make your own decisions and stop worrying about our feelings  


  


RYL Violet  


Huh?  


  


RYL Queen  


He’s right. While I wouldn’t have put it so crassly, we’ll be just fine.  
You found something you love. What kind of teammates would we be if we kept holding you back?  


  


RYL Violet  


I…  
I’m so glad I met you guys. I’m so thankful. You’re my best friends.  


  


RYL Noir  


The feeling is mutual!   


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


hey akechi, what did hegel say when he walked into the bar  


  


Crow  


I apologize. I’m not quite feeling up for this today.  


  


akira  


no need to apologize  
do you want to talk about it  


  


Crow  


No.  
Yes.  
I don’t know.  


  


akira  


:(  
maybe just a little bit? i want to help you  


  


Crow  


I appreciate it.  
I have told you about my father, haven’t I?  


  


akira  


yeah the one who forces you to become his image of a perfect son  
who makes you do things so he can control you  
that jackass  


  


Crow  


Yes.  
Recently, I’ve found out that he may even been involved in some of my side hobbies.  
That he might have bought everyone around me. People who I thought I could trust. Paid to pretend to be my friends.  
I put in so much effort and was proud of my own skills. I finally managed to meet people with my own merit. But are any of those things really mine? Or am I simply just a puppet in his magician’s show?  
Am I really worth anything?  


  


akira  


akechi, let’s vc  


  


Crow  


Excuse me?  


  


akira  


it’ll be easier to get out everything that i want to say  


  


Crow  


But you always refuse to voice chat with me.  


  


akira  


yes and one of my best friends is hurting right now  
i’m willing to do whatever to make you feel better  


  


Crow  


I appreciate that, Akira. I really do.  
But I’m afraid voice chatting right now is not a good idea. To be honest, I’m not feeling up for it.  


  


akira  


that’s fine  
i’ll just type everything out then  
you better read everything  


  


Crow  


Of course.  
Thank you, Akira.  


  


akira  


you’re worth it  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


well, that was a wild ride  


  


panther  


I thought I told you to take your mind off things   


  


akira  


i did and then opened up another can of worms  
y’know me, always attracting other people’s troubles  


  


panther  


Take care of yourself too   


  


akira  


yeah i know  
that’s why i’m here  
@Yusuke tell me something funny  


  


Yusuke  


Hm.  
Did you know that humans consider the Golden Ratio to be the most beautiful of proportions? This applies not only to artwork, but to human faces, buildings, and even natural plants. Truly magnificent, is it not?  
I shall talk about the human face first. It is truly a blessing that we were granted such beauty from the goddess. Every day I walk around the city and notice how gorgeous and dazzling everyone appears. It is truly marvelous.  


  


akira  


i think we have very different definitions of funny  


  


panther  


  


  


Yusuke  


Oh, was that not to your liking?  
A moment please.  
Very well.  
Why did the chicken cross the road?  


  


panther  


Oh, a normal one   


  


akira  


squints suspiciously  
why  


  


Yusuke  


It didn’t.  


  


SKULL  


huh?  


  


Yusuke  


It didn’t want to. You must imagine the anguish it feels. Why would it want to cross the road when its mind is burdened with the weight of indescribable guilt?  


  


SKULL  


wtf  


  


panther  


Yeah this is about what I expected   


  


akira  


uh  
are you talking about a specific chicken or chickenkind as a whole  


  


Yusuke  


I am referring to this specific chicken that has been plaguing my thoughts, Akira. It is a gentle thing, often worried about its starving family. The road is nothing more than another obstacle preventing the chicken from achieving true happiness. Would you not say that it would be unfair to force the chicken to cross the road in this case?  


  


akira  


have i just witnessed the creation of the world’s first chicken oc  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Violet  


You all have been nothing but understanding.  
I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done.  
And that’s why I’m here today to resign my position as RYL Violet.  
Not for your sakes, but for my own. So I can properly look forward to the future.  


  


RYL blackmask  


good  


  


RYL Violet  


Thank you, Senpai.  


  


RYL Noir  


I’m really happy that you feel confident enough to make that decision for yourself, Violet.  
But I’m still really sad. I’ll miss you a lot!  


  


RYL Violet  


Me too. I wish… I wish I could juggle both activities somehow.  
I’ve had so much fun with you guys.  


  


RYL Queen  


The feeling is mutual.  
Good luck with your gymnastics, Violet.  
Should we send her off with one last game?  


  


RYL blackmask  


i’ll send the lobby code and password  


  


RYL Violet  


Yes please!  
And even after this, let’s keep in touch.  
I’ll always be available to talk!  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ Yoshizawa  


  


Yoshizawa  


They never ended reaching out to me.  
So I didn’t even know what was happening right under my nose…  


  


akira  


they said that they wanted you to focus on your life, right?  
they probably didn’t want to get you wrapped up in it  


  


Yoshizawa  


I know. But it still stings a little.  
Sorry. That probably sounds selfish.  


  


akira  


no, it’s understandable  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m scrolling through. It looks like they’re talking about trying to find a new member to replace me.  
Judging by these timestamps, it doesn’t look like they play as much as they used to. Everyone’s been busy.  
Oh! This looks important.  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


I just got off the phone with my sister.  
She’s the one on the Persona Fighters committee.  
I know you don’t follow the news much, blackmask, but did you hear about the recent rumors?  


  


RYL blackmask  


no  


  


RYL Queen  


They will be launching an investigation against match fixing allegations in the community.  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh! Apparently the evidence dates back to even before we formed the team together. That means it’s been happening for more than two years.  


  


RYL Queen  


It’s curious, isn’t it? For someone to be able to match fix for so long undetected.  


  


RYL blackmask  


…  


  


RYL Queen  


Time really flies. It feels like just yesterday that we were recruiting for a third member.  


  


RYL Noir  


Remember when we first played as a team together online? You two did more damage to each other than the opponents did!  


  


RYL Queen  


Noir, please…  


  


RYL Noir  


And then blackmask would say a very insincere apology before starting on a long combo on Queen. And then Queen would do the same and then 0-death him back.  
I don’t think I’ve laughed so hard in a very long time.   


  


RYL Queen  


You were the only one laughing, if I recall.  


  


RYL Noir  


Well, you two do get awfully serious whenever you’re competing against each other. But as an outsider, it was very funny!  
Violet would have been giggling as well if she had been on the team then.  
I hope our new teammate will be just as fun!  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


why would they accuse me  
i didn’t do anything  
unless  
…my father  
fuck  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 2   


blackmask  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


My sister mentioned that evidence of match fixing has been present at all majors within the last two and a half years.  
Have you heard anything about it, blackmask?  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


…  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 2   


blackmask  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


My father has been so busy lately. He was very adamant about being one of the lead investigators on the current case.  
I believe that he will be teaming up with Queen’s sister.  
He told me that the community takes match fixing rather seriously, so he wishes to close this case quickly and return integrity to our tournaments.  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


…  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 2   


blackmask  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


The investigation appears to be proceeding smoothly.  
I imagine we will find out the culprit within the next couple of months.  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh! That’s good.  
I hope the perpetrator confesses before that happens. I think that would be the honorable thing to do!  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


stop fucking talking about match fixing  
just accuse me instead of hogging up the chat every day talking in circles  
…  
i thought teammates were supposed to believe in each other  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 2   


blackmask  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


Good games!  
Post-game commentary time?  


  


RYL Queen  


@RYL blackmask You should be less aggressive. You jumped into the enemy’s defenses more than once and Noir had to bail you out.  


  


RYL Noir  


If you’re feeling pressured because of Violet’s absence, don’t worry. You don’t need to prove yourself! We’re a team for a reason.  
We have each other’s backs.   


  


RYL blackmask  


fuck off  


  


RYL Queen  


Excuse me?  


  


RYL Noir  


Are you feeling alright? You’ve been rather short with us for the past couple of weeks. Is something bothering you?  


  


RYL blackmask  


leave me alone  


  


RYL Queen  


…he’s offline.  


  


RYL Noir  


Do you think that he…  


  


RYL Queen  


We should move this to DMs.  


  


RYL Noir  


Right.  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4   


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ blackmask  


  


blackmask  


fine  
if you don’t trust me, then i don’t trust you either  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 2   


blackmask  


Crow  


# announcements A place for Morgana to be free  
  


  


Joker  


I will be taking a one week break from streaming due to extenuating circumstances. Please ping any of my mods if you need something. @Mona will post when streams start up again. Thank you.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 992  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shill: [new canon compliant reddit au fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257186/chapters/63914917) If you guys are interested.  
> [come talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	11. Chapter 11

# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


That Vanadis was rather difficult.  


  


RYL Queen  


You’re right. The rest of the team died rather quickly, but the Vanadis managed to keep its last stock for a very long time.  


  


RYL blackmask  


would’ve died faster if you played better  


  


RYL Queen  


That’s not very constructive.  


  


RYL blackmask  


fuck off  


  


RYL Queen  


…  
Noir, your projectile game is getting stronger. Well done.  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh! Thank you, Queen. You have gotten better at timing your heals as well.   


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos – Courtesy of @Mishima  
  


  


Mishima  


Since there will be no streams for the next week, I thought I’d use the time to bring back some classic streams.  
Today, we will be revisiting "Joker vs. Yusuke, The Battle to Decide Who Washes the Dishes."  
\---  
\- **Joker:** Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker, and today we’ll be drawing some fanart with my roommate, Yusuke.  
\- **Joker:** The fanart battle is to decide who does the dishes for tonight. You guys probably can’t see from here, but there are a lot of dishes.  
\- **Joker:** Yusuke had a deadline coming up recently, so his dishes have been crusting with disgusting crap for over a week.  
\- **Joker:** This is an audience choice award. So, you know, I’d appreciate if you guys could vote for me. Or else I’m cancelling stream tomorrow to focus on scrubbing plates. And none of us want that.  
\- **Oracle _(in chat)_ :** Admin has been muted for 15 seconds for unfair propaganda and soliciting votes.  
\- **Joker _(in chat)_ :** How did you mute my actual livestream?!  
\- **Oracle _(in chat)_ :** Mwehehe.  
\- **Joker:** Alright, I’m back. I need new mods.  
\- **Joker:** Yusuke, say hi to the viewers.  
\- **Joker:** Yusuke?  
\- **Joker:** Never mind. He is fully entranced with resizing the canvas over and over again. Alright then.  
\- **Yusuke:** Hm? Aki—  
\- **Joker:** COUGH SNEEZE WHEEZE GURGLE hello Yusuke, are you ready to draw? Here’s the reference photo.  
\- **Yusuke:** I would prefer something less disproportionate.  
\- **Joker:** Beggars can’t be choosers, buddy, or else I would simply choose not to do the dishes.  
\- **Joker:** Alright, ten minutes beginning now. May the better man win.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1073  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


That was a rather painful tournament.  
I haven’t been eliminated in pools in a very long time.  


  


RYL Noir  


I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m properly adjusted to playing without Violet backing us up.  


  


RYL Queen  


It’s not your fault. We’re all doing our best to get used to it, but it takes time to undo all that muscle memory.  
Not to mention, I don’t think having Violet here would have helped in this tournament.  


  


RYL Noir  


You’re talking about the people whispering about our team, right?  
About, well, you know…  
If it’s proven, does that mean our victory at the World Championships a couple months ago was falsified?  


  


RYL Queen  


There’s no use worrying about speculation.  


  


RYL Noir  


I know. But it’s just such a horrible thought.  
And blackmask didn’t even eat dinner with us tonight. He always does after tournaments.  
Should we have asked him? We just let him walk away. He seemed very upset today too.  


  


RYL Queen  


…no. He probably just needs some space. If he had wanted to talk, he would’ve reached out.  


  


RYL Noir  


I hope you’re right.  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos – Courtesy of @Mishima  
  


  


Mishima  


\- **Joker:** I think I did fairly well, actually.  
\- **Yusuke:** I am not quite satisfied with how mine turned out.  
\- **Joker:** Did I uncalibrate his pen? Who said that in chat? Crow? How dare you insinuate that I am anything but a high class, morally just, honest young man—  
\- **Yusuke:** I will be right back. I find myself rather famished and would like to boil an egg.  
\- **Joker:** Wait what, right now? We’re just about to start the fan voting. And we don’t have any clean plates for the egg anyway.  
\- **Yusuke:** I _said_ I will be right back, Aki—  
\- **Joker:** COUGH SNEEZE WHEEZE GURGLE whew I must be getting sick. Just go, Yusuke Shoo.  
\- **Joker:** Well, in the interest of time, I guess I’ll show you guys the drawings so you can vote on them. Here’s mine.  
  
\- **Panther _(in chat)_ :** It actually doesn’t look that bad  
\- **oracle _(in chat)_ :** lol is that walugia  
\- **SKULL _(in chat)_ :** yo dude nice  
\- **Joker:** Thank you all. Unfortunately, despite all the support, I will not be able to open an art patreonus in the near future. What? No one asked me to? Well, I know you were all thinking it.  
\- **Joker:** Show Yusuke’s drawing? Sure. We all know who won anyway.  
  
\- **Joker:** I have never seen fwitch chat stall for more than 10 seconds at a time.  
\- **Joker:** Is that a stock background? No, of course not. I painfully drew each flame. Yusuke painfully drew, I mean.  
\- **Joker:** That one is obviously yours? You obviously switched them? How dare you insinuate that I am anything but a high class, morally just, honest young man—  
\- **Yusuke:** Is it harmful to eat a raw egg?  
\- **Yusuke:** Oh, is that your drawing?  
\- **Joker:** Uh. Maybe?  
\- **Yusuke:** Hm. I can certainly feel the passion you put in.  
\- **Joker:** But…  
\- **Yusuke:** But tell me, did you even think before selecting this composition? The arm right here is terribly misshapen, resembles a worm more than anything and captures none of the natural beauty of the human body. Perhaps you could benefit from using a reference in the future. It is often helpful to know what your subject looks like before attempting to draw it. Though in your case, you will most likely need a lot more than a singular reference to make this recognizable.  
\- **Joker:** Uh, can I have a timeout real quick? I need to get my emotional support donkey.  
\- **Yusuke:** That is what this resembles, yes.  
\- **Yusuke:** Not to mention…  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1073  


blackmask  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


blackmask! You’re online! Do you want to play a couple rounds?   


  


RYL blackmask  


no  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ Alibaba  


  


Alibaba  


I have some evidence for you. It’s not done yet, but it should be at least enough to clear your name.  


  


blackmask  


no  


  


Alibaba  


What?  


  


blackmask  


i’ll sort my own shit out myself  


  


Alibaba  


Really? It looks like you’re struggling.  


  


blackmask  


fuck off  
i made it this far alone  
i’ll solve this by myself  


  
members - 2  


Alibaba  


blackmask  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


Are you up for 1v1?  


  


RYL blackmask  


no  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


@ Crow  


  


akira  


hey akechi  
i hope you’re okay  
you haven’t been online in a couple days  
i miss you  
*i miss talking to you  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


We should talk.  


  


RYL blackmask  


what  


  


RYL Noir  


I’m really sorry we have to do this.  
But we know everything. There’s plenty of evidence going around.  
Please just admit it.  


  


RYL Queen  


This isn’t funny anymore.  


  


RYL blackmask  


it sure fucking isn’t  
did you have fun dragging me along all this time  


  


RYL Noir  


Huh?  


  


RYL blackmask  


don’t play dumb  


  


RYL Queen  


Stop trying to turn this on us. We asked you a question.  
…  
Very well. I can see that you have no intention of answering.  
Noir and I will be retiring today. We’ve both decided to focus on real life, and recently, Persona Fighters has caused us an overwhelming amount of stress.  
And we don’t want to have anything to do with a person who would cheat.  


  


RYL blackmask  


you’re just running away  
cowards  


  


RYL Noir  


How dare you say that when you’re… you’re…  
We trusted you!  


  


RYL blackmask  


yeah and the feeling was mutual until recently  
what a fucking mistake  


  


RYL Noir  


I thought we were friends. Why won’t you just admit it?  
We’re trying to be on your side, but you won’t let us in!  


  


RYL blackmask  


really  


  


RYL Noir  


Yes, of course. Did you… did you not feel the same way?  


  


RYL blackmask  


teammates. friends. to hell with that  
you think i couldn’t see how awkward this chat has been over the last few months  
if you suspected me of match fixing, you should’ve just accused me without all the vagueing bullshit  


  


RYL Noir  


We… we didn’t want to hurt your feelings!  


  


RYL blackmask  


bullshit  


  


RYL Queen  


Maybe we should all calm down.  


  


RYL blackmask  


fuck you  
as soon as the rumors started circulating, you cut me off  


  


RYL Queen  


No we didn’t. We just thought you needed some time alone.  


  


RYL blackmask  


how much did he pay you off  


  


RYL Noir  


What?  


  


RYL blackmask  


were you bought from the very beginning? or are you just a bunch of traitors  


  


RYL Queen  


No one paid us off. This is the result of many hours of research. Stop trying to change the subject.  


  


RYL blackmask  


so you went behind my back and snooped  


  


RYL Queen  


We wanted to clear your name. But the more we dug, the more incriminating evidence popped up.  


  


RYL Noir  


Why did you do it? Match fixing is a serious crime!  
Did… did you not believe in us? Did you not think we could win without it?  


  


RYL blackmask  


i didn’t fix any matches, what the fuck is wrong with you  


  


RYL Queen  


Really? Even though the list of affected tournaments matches your attendance record exactly? That can hardly be called a coincidence.  


  


RYL blackmask  


…  
so i was right  


  


RYL Queen  


Do you know something that we don’t?  


  


RYL blackmask  


this whole team thing was too good to be true  
i was a fool  


  


RYL Queen  


Are you going to admit to the match fixing or not?  


  


RYL blackmask  


leave me alone  


  


RYL Queen  


Fine then. I can see that we’re just speaking to a brick wall here. The investigation will reveal everything anyway.  
Goodbye, blackmask. I hope we never meet again.  


  


RYL blackmask  


fuck you  
you know what, you’re right  
i couldn’t stand having to carry your useless asses through tournaments  
noir, your aggressive playstyle was frankly a pain to play with  
you never even think about people having to cover you  
you just charge in with no plan and expect everything to work out  
and queen, your boring camping style is fucking annoying to play with  
it makes the games drag on and become tedious  
and  
…whatever  
fuck you both  
i hope you both drop out of top 100  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


# blackmask protection squad  


  


akira  


i added him  


  


Yoshizawa  


H-huh? Why?  
Hi Senpai. I hope it’s okay that we invited you here.  


  


blackmask  


what the fuck is the chat title  


  


Yoshizawa  


Ehehe…  


  


akira  


hey, nice to meet you  
i’m akira  


  


blackmask  


sure  
snooping, are we  


  


Yoshizawa  


I’m sorry, Senpai! But we both really want to help you.  


  


blackmask  


i can take care of myself  


  


Yoshizawa  


I know you can. But you don’t have to anymore.  


  


blackmask  


…  
it was probably my father  
he’s always looking for new ways to control me  
it’s no surprise that he would try the same with pf and buy off my teammates  


  


Yoshizawa  


B-buy off teammates?  


  


blackmask  


it’s obvious that queen and noir were paid to act like my friends  
just another way for my fucking father to build me up and then tear me down  
it’s a classic trick  
give the lonely boy love and support before revealing it was all fake  
i was a fool to get my hopes up  


  


Yoshizawa  


T-that’s not…  


  


akira  


@blackmask i have a lot to say to you  
don’t talk till i’m done  


  


blackmask  


no  


  


akira  


just by reading the chats, i could see how much you guys cared about each other  
i don’t think any of you did anything wrong  
it was a difficult situation  
that said, i think you are all incredibly stupid  
you especially  


  


Yoshizawa  


A-Akira?  


  


akira  


why was your first thought that the people who have been with you for this long were bought off  
you say they didn’t trust you. but it looks like you didn’t trust them either  
did you actually talk to any of them  
or did you just assume that the world was out to get you  
they were wrong not to bring up their concerns with you  
but you did the same thing  
instead of talking to them, you decided to wallow in your own self pity and make yourself paranoid  
why? is it because you were scared they couldn’t handle the truth? or maybe your mind was already made up that they were being paid off  
if that’s the case, then it seems to me like you trust your dad more than your friends  


  


blackmask  


fuck you  


  


akira  


do you even have any evidence that you friends were being bought off  
or did you just let your imagination run wild  
there are people who care about you  
it’s okay to let yourself be weak around them!  
if you have a concern, bring it up! that’s what friends do  
it must be tiring to always suspect that your dad is responsible for everything, isn’t it  


  


blackmask  


…  
why else would people want to be near me if they weren’t paid off  
it happens the same way every time  


  


Yoshizawa  


Senpai! You can’t… you can’t really think that.  


  


akira  


i  
i need to talk to you. privately. after this  


  


blackmask  


what  


  


akira  


i have important things to say to you  
but first, we should sort this out  
are you sure it’s your dad  


  


blackmask  


…  
from what i can see  
i don’t have any connections to people inside the committee so i’ve only been able to investigate public articles  


  


akira  


oh perfect  
you know who has all the insider information?  


  


blackmask  


no  
i refuse  


  


akira  


go talk to queen and noir  
i’m sure they can fill in the missing pieces  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh! I can help with this!  
I’m going to ping all of you in the channel.  


  


akira  


i will spam cat videos in your dms until you go  
i’m serious  
i have this stash saved up to make a friend feel better when he comes back, but i’m sure he’ll understand if i use it all now  


  


blackmask  


you’re so fucking pushy  
violet, stop pinging  


  


Yoshizawa  


You’re stalling!  


  


blackmask  


…  


  


Yoshizawa  


And for what it’s worth…  
I believe in you, Senpai! I don’t think you would ever even think about match fixing.  
I’ll be on your side, no matter what you choose. Because we’re friends!  


  


blackmask  


…  
fine  


  
members - 3  


akira  


blackmask  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


The evidence?  


  


RYL Queen  


You better not be here trying to start something.  


  


RYL blackmask  


no  
i just want to see it  
and then i’ll leave  
i think i at least deserve that much  


  


RYL Violet  


Please. I’m asking too.  


  


RYL Queen  


…very well.  
I got all this information from my sister. I assume you agree that she is a reputable source?  


  


RYL blackmask  


yes  


  


RYL Queen  


All the tournaments we’ve participated in together as a team are marked, so I won’t go over those.  
I’ll give you the list of majors that happened before you joined the team?  


  


RYL blackmask  


sure  


  


RYL Queen  


**Kaitul** \- 1st place, **Aiyatsbus** \- 5th place, **Sheriuth** \- 3rd place, **Adyeshach** \- 16th place, **Qimranut** \- 9th place  


  


RYL Violet  


Oh. That’s almost all the majors.  
What about Iweleth?  


  


RYL Queen  


That was the only major tournament that has no evidence of match fixing. Coincidentally, it is the only tournament that blackmask placed under top 64.  
Is that enough evidence for you?  


  


RYL blackmask  


wait  


  


RYL Queen  


Yes?  


  


RYL blackmask  


i lost that one because my mental health fucking sucked back then  
…  
it was right after my teachers admitted to receiving money from my father  
i don’t have proof but it’s what happened  


  


RYL Queen  


Hm.  
Alright. Let’s assume that you’re telling the truth for now. You’re claiming that the match fixing was not for you. And the fact that you didn’t place well at Iweleth was a coincidence.  


  


RYL blackmask  


it’s just a theory for now  
coincidence or not, whoever was doing this got lucky and made me into a fucking scapegoat once the rumors started  
ask sae who else attended all the listed majors except iweleth  
it’s likely that it’s someone we’ve run into in bracket before  
and probably someone who has access to confidential information  


  


RYL Queen  


…alright. It doesn’t hurt to check.  
I will ask her right now.  


  


RYL blackmask  


…you saw that list and immediately thought of me?  


  


RYL Queen  


No, of course we didn’t. Someone else brought up the hypothesis, and when we started digging, we found that your records matched up.  


  


RYL blackmask  


who  


  


RYL Queen  


Oh. That’s…  


  


RYL Noir  


I’ve been thinking a lot while you guys were talking. And I think I came to some uncomfortable realizations.  
To answer your question, my father was the one who first brought you up.  


  


RYL blackmask  


the president?  


  


RYL Noir  


Yes. And…  
He was the one recommended to me to look into adding you to the team.  


  


RYL blackmask  


…  


  


RYL Noir  


And about finding players who went to all major tournaments except Iweleth two years ago, there is one person who comes to mind.  
I…  
I fit that description.  


  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Violet  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yusuke's waluigi was drawn by [reveriesky!](https://twitter.com/reveriesky) thanks sora for defiling your akechi brand to draw that for me  
>  ~~akira's waluigi was drawn by my trackpad on ms paint but i do not want to be associated with it~~
> 
> spoiler alert, i was not ready for it
> 
>   
>  almost done! [come talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos) and see you next week for the last chapter!! (which i'm super excited about)


	12. Chapter 12

# akira, blackmask, Crow  


  


akira  


akechi! you’re online!  


  


Crow  


Hello, Akira. I apologize for my absence. I needed some time to myself.  
Is there a reason you made this group chat?  


  


akira  


yeah uh  
can we talk, actually  


  


Crow  


Hm? Of course.  


  


akira  


sooooo  
uhhhhhhh  
not sure how to go about this  
uhhhhhhhhhh  


  


Crow  


Akira. Just spit it out.  


  


akira  


soooooo  
  
are you… both named akechi  
are you the same person  
it’s probably a common name right  
i’m sure i know tons of akechis if i think hard enough  
ahaha i’m probably wrong  
yeah let’s forget this conversation ever happened  
uh  
akechi?  
i mean, crow akechi?  


  


Crow  


My apologies, my microwave went off.  
One second. I’m backreading.  


  


akira  


that’s ok  
i’m just dying over here, no biggie  
you don’t need to backread if you don’t want to  


  


Crow  


Oh, is that all you wanted to ask about?  


  


akira  


huh?  


  


Crow  


If we are going to have this conversation, we’re missing one person, are we not?  


  


akira  


huh??  


  


Crow  


Joker, I mean.  
Your alt.  


  


akira  


what  
WHAT  


  


Crow  


Hm?  


  


akira  


you KNEW?  


  


Crow  


Of course.  


  


akira  


SINCE WHEN?!?!?!?!?!?!  


  


Crow  


The very beginning.  
You were… hm.  
One second.  


  


blackmask  


really fucking obvious  


  


akira  


wh  
did you just switch accounts just to curse me out  
wait wait never mind that for now  
HOW??  


  


Crow  


If I were to send you all the evidence, I’m afraid we’d be here all night.  
First of all, your mannerisms were extremely similar for someone who knows you as well as I do.  
  
  
Do you see what I mean?  


  


akira  


wh  
you got those screenshots so fast  


  


Crow  


In addition, the Joker on streams speaks very similarly to the way you type in public chats.  
Not to mention, you were conveniently not available to moderate during stream hours despite being so active anytime else.  
Would you like me to continue?  
  


  


akira  


why didn’t you say anything?!  


  


Crow  


I know as well as you do how valuable masks are.  
I did not want to force you to tell me something you weren’t ready for.  


  


akira  


but you approached me!! as blackmask!!  


  


Crow  


Only to offer constructive criticism. I could not stand watching you flail around on stream for hours.  
If you remember, you were the one who kept messaging me every day asking to practice.  
Are you really that surprised? Did you think I would let any random stranger look into my whole past with Team RYL? And then ramble on for over thirty minutes?  


  


akira  


i did think that was weird  
i thought maybe blackmask was just a swell guy  


  


Crow  


Really.  


  


akira  


ugh  
i can’t believe you’ve been making a fool out of me all this time  


  


Crow  


Oh no, give yourself more credit.  
You did that all on your own.  


  
members - 3  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


Noir needs some time by herself right now.  
But allow me to speak for both of us when I say that we are sorry for what happened.  
Despite the evidence, we should have talked to you first.  
We apologize for jumping to conclusions so rashly.  


  


RYL blackmask  


i was rude too  


  


RYL Queen  


Well, I’d say it was deserved.  


  


RYL blackmask  


i didn’t say it wasn’t  


  


RYL Violet  


I’m… I’m so glad that we’re all together again.  


  


RYL Queen  


I heard you helped out a lot, Violet. Thank you.  


  


RYL Violet  


N-no, I didn’t do much. Akira did most of it.  
But I’m just so happy we can all talk like this again.  
I’ve missed you all so much!  


  


RYL Queen  


I feel the same way.  


  


RYL blackmask  


yeah  


  


RYL Noir  


Me too!   


  


RYL Violet  


Noir! Are you okay?  


  


RYL Noir  


Not really. There’s still a lot I need to process.  
I wanted to tell you guys that the PF committee will be coming over to investigate our World Championship victory, though it seems to merely be a formality at this point.  
After all, there’s so much evidence. There is no doubt that our victory was not deserved.  
I… I cannot apologize enough for what my father did. I should have noticed that something was off.  
But instead, I turned a blind eye and pointed a finger at a precious friend instead. I’m so ashamed of myself.  


  


RYL blackmask  


i also thought it was someone on my side  
it’s fine  


  


RYL Noir  


It’s not fine! My family has caused you so much suffering.  


  


RYL blackmask  


haru  


  


RYL Noir  


Y… yes?  


  


RYL blackmask  


my fucking father uses me all the time too  
don’t apologize for that piece of shit  


  


RYL Noir  


I…  


  


RYL Violet  


This may be an unpopular opinion, but I don’t care about our wins.  
I had so much fun at tournaments because I was with you guys.  
I don’t need tournament results to tell me how amazing all of you are!  


  


RYL Queen  


Violet…  


  


RYL Noir  


I know I have no right to say this, but I feel the same.  
Those afternoons when we played together are some of my most cherished memories.  
And yet I let my father influence my thoughts and threw it all away.  


  


RYL Violet  


Noir…  


  


RYL Noir  


Once it is proven that we didn’t have anything to do with the match fixing, I imagine they will let us back into competitive play.  
I’ve heard that our victories will be rescinded, but we will not be banned from competing.  
I need to take some time away from the game. This incident hurt me far deeper than I expected, and my shameful behavior made me realize there is still much growing up I have to do.  
But I hope once I feel strong enough to pick up a controller again, I will be able to play with all of you once more.  
Of course, I completely understand if you’d prefer to have nothing to do with me going forward.  


  


RYL blackmask  


…we’ll see  


  


RYL Noir  


  


  


RYL Violet  


Once gymnastics season is over, I’d love to play a couple matches again too!  


  


RYL Queen  


Same here. blackmask, you better watch yourself, or you might find yourself losing your rank 9 title to me.  


  


RYL blackmask  


they’ll be taking away everything in the last 2 years  
including that  


  


RYL Queen  


Oh? And are you not confident that you’ll be able to get back there on your skill alone? Perhaps I overestimated you.  


  


RYL blackmask  


fuck you  


  


RYL Queen  


:)  


  


RYL blackmask  


fine  
i’ll be ready  


  


RYL Violet  


Oh, that reminds me. Senpai has a new team he’s been playing with!  


  


RYL blackmask  


Shut up, Violet.  


  


RYL Violet  


Ehehe he whipped out proper grammar.  


  


RYL Queen  


Oh? I’ll admit I’m curious on who it is.  
You’re a decent player, but your personality is a bit… hm.  


  


RYL blackmask  


fuck you  


  


RYL Noir  


Ooh, how exciting!  
Who is on it? Do we know them?  


  


RYL blackmask  


fuck you too  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh! One of them must be Joker, right? It must be!   


  


RYL blackmask  


…i’ve forgotten how nosy you all are  


  
members – 4  


blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


Yoshizawa  


@ Makoto  


  


blackmask  


thanks for outing me  


  


Makoto  


Excuse me?  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Makoto  


# wildcards  


  


akira  


wait does that mean  
the streamer you’ve been listening to for all this time was me :D  


  


Crow  


Hm. Actually, this could be a problem. Maybe I should have deleted the chatlogs.  


  


Joker  


Don’t be shy, Akechi. I didn’t know you liked my streams that much.  


  


Crow  


Of course. You are a valuable part of my life, Akira.  


  


akira  


gaslkdfjalskda huh??  
you can’t just… say things like that……  


  


Crow  


Not as fun now that the shoe is on the other foot, hm?  


  


akira  


ugh…  


  


Crow  


How are you switching accounts that fast, by the way?  


  


akira  


oh i have this one logged in on my computer and the joker one on my phone  
i actually forgot the password to the joker one so it’s a good thing i’m logged on there  
that’s why joker types in proper caps, by the way, since autocorrect and all that  


  


Crow  


…  
You mean to say that if you hadn’t forgotten your password, you would have just typed the exact same way on both accounts?  


  


akira  


hmmmmm  
yeah  
:D  


  


Crow  


Unbelievable.  
You really are so fucking obvious.  


  


akira  


uh wrong account?  


  


Crow  


No.  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# elite_squadgamers, amiright  
  


  


SKULL  


yo the dream team is BACK  


  


oracle  


sup loser  


  


blackmask  


hi  


  


Joker  


I know we’re all excited that our lovely and polite friend blackmask has returned to us, but I have much more important news.  


  


blackmask  


fuck you  


  


Joker  


I finally thought of a team name.  


  


oracle  


  


  


SKULL  


wat, rly?  


  


blackmask  


no  


  


Joker  


But I didn’t even say anything yet.  


  


blackmask  


i can guess  
JOBS. joker oracle blackmask skull  


  


oracle  


cringe  


  


SKULL  


lol no way  


  


Joker  


…  


  


blackmask  


easy  


  


Joker  


HOW.  


  


blackmask  


you’re so fucking obvious  
  
you have the creativity of a kindergartener  


  


Joker  


Hey wait, that one was actually good. You’re just mad because it’s true.  


  


SKULL  


dude srs  
i thought u guys were joking  
thats so lame  
who wants to be called team jobs  


  


oracle  


i can’t believe i’m saying this but i agree with skull  


  


Joker  


It’s clever!  
And it encompasses team spirit, or something like that.  


  


blackmask  


no  


  


Joker  


Well. I’m technically the admin of this server so I wield executive power. Accept the name or I’ll kick you out.  


  


oracle  


you can’t kick us out  
because then your dumb acronym won’t work anymore  


  


Joker  


… :(  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 2  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 3  


blackmask  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# wildcards  


  


akira  


sorry i’m still shook that apparently you knew  
this whole time!!  
but we should probably talk about the other part  


  


Crow  


Queen, Noir and I have come to an understanding, if that is what you’re inquiring about.  


  


akira  


that’s good  
seriously, i’m really happy to hear that  


  


Crow  


We’re working together to gather evidence on our own.  
I am still not sure that my father is really innocent and had no part of this.  
I have the suspicion that he might have been the one who pressured CEO Okumura into the press conference as a way to corner me.  
But regardless, we intend to prove our innocence with our own merit.  


  


akira  


kick your dad’s ass, akechi. show him that you’re so much better than he could ever hope to be  


  


Crow  


I will try.  
Thank your friend Alibaba for offering to help, by the way. Even though some of the programs she started sending were borderline illegal.  
She is oracle, correct?  


  


akira  


wh  
HOW  
actually don’t tell me, i don’t want to know  


  


Crow  


:)  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


ughhhh…  
what did i do to luck out and meet someone like him  
he’s so smart……  
………and cute  
…………and perfect  
and now he’s even blackmask too! :D  
get yourself a man that can kick you in the balls while reading you your amendment rights  
i’m glad i finally have a face i can put to your name, akechi :)  
i’ve watched your tournament sets so many times but i didn’t know i was watching you the entire time  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


# wildcards  


  


Crow  


I believe it will take some time for things to heal, however.  
Noir is understandably distraught after learning about her father.  
And I’m feeling rather lost.  
I have been avoiding thinking about it, but my mind has been straying back to the topic recently.  
Persona Fighters is the one thing I’m good at in life. To learn that the team’s victories have been proven to be fixed for so long, to learn that none of my skills are real…  
What do I do now?  


  


akira  


whoa hey, no  
first of all, your skills are real??  
i’ve been playing with you every day for the past few months so i know  
you’re so good even without the match fixing bullshit  
i respect your work ethic so much  
and violet never stops gushing about how inspirational you are  
i told you last time  
you aren’t defined by your dad, or pf, or whatever  
you’re good at a lot of other things too!  


  


Crow  


My skills are the only reason you decided to continue talking to blackmask after all this time, are they not? Because he was good at the game.  
I know how things work, Akira. That is why everyone approaches me.  


  


akira  


wh  
for someone so smart you really are stupid  


  


Crow  


Excuse me?  


  


akira  


i don’t talk to blackmask because of pf  


  


blackmask  


you can’t say my _personality_ won you over  


  


akira  


i thought it was kind of weird that i bonded with blackmask so quickly  
but i must have subconsciously known deep down  
it’s you, akechi. crow or blackmask or whatever. it’s always just been you  
one sec  
i’m going to screenshot all the times i’ve gushed about you  
then you’ll see  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


help  
got to screenshot a bunch of evidence to prove that blackmask’s dumb and akechi’s even dumber  
give me a list of keywords i should search  


  


Yusuke  


Akechi. Crow. blackmask.  


  


akira  


thanks yusuke i never would have thought of those  


  


panther  


Hard work, effort, so good at the game, Persona Fighters, godlike, cool spike, stop teabagging me, nice edgeguard  
Philosophy, Hegel, hot, smart, detective, chess, I don’t like him, I don’t have a crush on him  
Do you need more?   


  


akira  


hhhhhhhh  
i know i asked for it but this lowkey feels like a callout post  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# wildcards  


  


Crow  


That is… quite a lot of messages you provided, Akira.  


  


akira  


and i have more  
you’re not going to win this fight akechi  
i appreciate you a lot!! so appreciate yourself asshole!!  
and if that doesn’t convince you, i still have a stash of cat videos i can send your way  


  


Crow  


But you already sent me so many.  


  


akira  


that was barely anything  
i still have much more  
don’t underestimate how determined i am to make you happy  


  


Crow  


Hm.  
Then why don’t we talk about why it took so long for us to have this conversation in the first place?  


  


akira  


wh  


  


Crow  


Why did you never tell me you were Joker?  


  


akira  


you said it was fine to have masks  


  


Crow  


I did, and it would be hypocritical of me to chastise you.  
You don’t have to answer. I was simply curious.  


  


akira  


…no it’s fine. you deserve to know  
well  
i mean  
isn’t it kinda obvious by this point  
joker’s an artificial personality i made to be cool  
it’s obvious you’d like him right?  
i’m just bumbling old akira  
i didn’t want to ruin your image of him or anything  
…i didn’t want you to leave  


  


Crow  


I disagree.  


  


akira  


huh?  


  


Crow  


I do not think that Joker is just an artificial personality that you conjured up.  
The best lies have some truth in them, after all.  
And second.  


  


blackmask  


joker wasn’t cool at all  
he was really fucking stupid  


  


akira  


having to wait a whole minute before you switch accounts to insult me just makes things so much worse  


  


Crow  


I do not have a group chat where I talked about you.  
But I do have some DMs I sent myself. Let me go screenshot them.  


  


akira  


wait you dm yourself  
that’s so lame  
i do that too!  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


@ Crow  


  


Crow  


Akira. I think you underestimate how much you mean to me.  
I could never leave you.  
You were the first person who reached out to me, the first person who wanted to be my friend, the first person I…  
I should go find those screenshots.  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


Crow  


# phantom_thieves_societykinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


welcome to the phantom thieves society! where charming and charismatic streamers, with too much time on their hands, entertain the plebeians, who also have too much time on their hands  


  


panther  


Oh, hello Crow! And… blackmask?  


  


oracle  


i see you’ve gotten the vip invite to the cringiest channel in this entire server  


  


Crow  


Yes. Joker begged rather desperately.  


  


akira  


i did not  


  


oracle  


  


  


panther  


Wait…  


  


SKULL  


wat  
dude he just called u joker  


  


Crow  


Yes. I’ve known since the beginning, after all.  


  


SKULL  


huh??  
how come u didnt say anything  


  


Crow  


Call it saving face. I think Akira would have perished if I had called him out on it earlier.  


  


akira  


i want to perish right now  
he won’t stop making fun of how dumb and obvious i am  


  


Crow  


Well, you are dumb and obvious.  


  


oracle  


so you were just flirting with him huh  
  


  


Crow  


No, I was being polite.  


  


oracle  


oh lord we have another one of those  


  


panther  


And blackmask being in the ♡♡ section?   


  


Crow  


Oh. That’s me.  


  


panther  


WHAT??  


  


SKULL  


ur shitting me  


  


oracle  


huh  
i had my suspicions while i was digging but i thought nah, it’s too weird  


  


Crow  


You fucking scrub. How could you possibly think throwing out an aerial there was a good idea? You might as well jump off the stage right now. That’s how much use you are to me. Die you motherfucking bitch ass loser.  
Poggers.  


  


oracle  


I WAS RIGHT IT’S TOO WEIRD  


  


akira  


images you can hear  


  


panther  


Whoaaa  


  


SKULL  


what the eff  


  


Crow  


Is that enough proof?  


  


oracle  


yes now never do that again  


  


Yusuke  


Hello. I see that we have acquired some new friends.  
Oh. Hello, Crow. Or would you rather I call you blackmask?  


  


Crow  


Either is fine.  


  


SKULL  


how r u so calm  
the dude just revealed he has a secret identity or smth  


  


Yusuke  


Akira is the same way, yes? I do not think that it is too weird.  


  


akira  


yusuke, you’re lucky we already established that because i KNOW for a fact you didn’t backread  


  


Yusuke  


Since you are here, Crow, you can view the art that Akira asked me to draw. I would love your opinion on it since it relates to you.  


  


Crow  


It relates to me?  


  


akira  


WAIT YUSUKE NO  


  


Yusuke  


fimgur.com/g8i45lkjsdf  
Hm?  


  


akira  


it looks great yusuke  
i’m glad i got to see this with my own two eyes before akechi murders me  


  


panther  


Ooh, you drew Loki very nice, Yusuke!  


  


Yusuke  


Thank you.  
Akira did not specify a pose, so I drew Loki and Arsene holding each other. Given Akira’s feelings, I thought it to be adequate.  


  


akira  


wh  
my _feelings_???  


  


oracle  


kek your fault for inviting crow to this chat  


  


akira  


believe me i’m 50 shades of regret right now  


  


SKULL  


hasnt crow been typing for awhile now  


  


oracle  


akira’s callout post is going to be 500 pages long  
give it some time  


  


akira  


  


  


Crow  


Interesting.  


  


akira  


…  
i have never hated a word more  


  


Crow  


:)  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# wildcards  


  


akira  


i don’t know what to say  


  


Crow  


Really? I thought all the evidence was quite self-explanatory.  


  


akira  


you… you’re really ok with me? even though i’m a loser who talks to his cat every day?  
i’m really not as cool as i seem on stream  
i’m actually a super big loser  


  


Crow  


I have talked to you for all these years despite everything.  
You have likewise seen me at my highest and my lowest. What makes you think that I would want to leave now?  
You said that I am just Akechi to you. Then allow me to echo that sentiment.  
I don’t care whether you are Joker or Akira. There is no difference to me.  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


@ panther  


  


akira  


i think i love him  


  


panther  


Ooh, took you long enough!   


  


akira  


i’m going to do it  


  


panther  


Good luck! ♡  


  
members - 2  


akira  


panther  


@ oracle  


  


akira  


i think i love him  


  


oracle  


no shit  


  


akira  


i’m going to do it  


  


oracle  


(/^▽^)/  
he breaks your heart and i’ll break your switch  


  


akira  


wh  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


@ Yusuke  


  


akira  


i think i love him  


  


Yusuke  


Wonderful.  
Would you allow me to paint your figure with his one day?  


  


akira  


love you yusuke, never change  


  


Yusuke  


I appreciate the sentiment, but perhaps you should refrain from expressing it publicly in the future. I would not wish to cause a rift between such a beautiful, blossoming love.  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Yusuke  


@ SKULL  


  


akira  


i forgot that by adding akechi to the pts chat i can’t talk about him anymore  
now i have to message y’all individually   


  


SKULL  


wat  
dude u cant just leave me hanging without telling me wat u were gonna say  
nvm ann wont stop gushing about it  


  
members - 2  


akira  


SKULL  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


hey akechi  
you mind modding the stream today?  


  


Crow  


Of course. I had been planning to do so to begin with. I have been absent for too long.  
Is there any reason you’re asking me directly?  


  


akira  


no  
show up at the beginning, ok?  


  


Crow  


You’re acting awfully suspicious, Akira.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Haru   


Yes, we sorted everything out now. We’re on talking terms with blackmask again.  
Thank you for all your well wishes. We appreciate all the support we’ve gotten over the past few weeks!  
Moving forward, I’d like to just be Haru, a fan of Joker’s videos like the rest of you. I hope we’ll get along.  


  


Makoto  


I as well. The community has been amazing, and I look forward to sharing more streams with the rest of you.  


  


Haru   


@Mishima Are you still accepting submissions for your Joker documentary? I’d love to send something else in.  


  


Mishima  


DM me.  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh, me as well!  
This server has given me so many precious memories and reconnected me with old friends. I am so grateful to Joker for bringing us all together.  


  


MonaBOT  


Joker is now streaming **Persona Fighters** at fwitch.fv/f8gl3s! Come watch!  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh! Another PF stream.  


  


Mishima  


I will respond to your DMs after the stream. Joker asked me personally to be there at the very beginning.  


  


Makoto  


Oh?  
It sounds like he has something planned.  


  


Haru   


How exciting! I can’t wait to find out what it is.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1141  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos – Courtesy of @Mishima  
  


  


Mishima  


\- **Joker:** Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker, and today we’re playing Persona Fighters.  
\- **Joker:** But before that, there’s something I’d like to say.  
\- **Joker:** I’ve always struggled with my own self confidence. That’s why I started this channel to begin with, so I could create someone who was artificially "cool" that other people would want to follow.  
\- **Joker:** I thought that there was no way people would like me otherwise. I’m just a normal boring dude in real life.  
\- **Joker:** But… there’s this guy who has seen all sides of me. He’s been there despite knowing how awkward and cringy I really am. Even through all the ordinary and mundane stuff, even through all the bad stuff, he’s always willing to listen to me.  
\- **Joker:** And he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. He’s so strong and hardworking and smart. He takes pride in himself and his efforts.  
\- **Joker:** He always strives to push himself and others around him forward. It’s so inspirational.  
\- **Joker:** I watch him and I want to get better too. It might take awhile for me to be completely comfortable with myself, but I want to work on it.  
\- **Joker:** So I can be someone worthy of him. So I can be someone worthy of myself.  
\- **Joker:** And also, he’s hot.  
\- **Joker:** Sorry, haha… not really the time for that. Even if it’s true. He is. He’s so pretty I could look at him all day. But um… actually Mishima, can you strike that from the transcript?  
\- **Joker:** Anyway.  
\- **Joker:** Akechi. In case you were being dumb and in denial again, this is about you.  
\- **Joker:** I… I think I’ve made it obvious by now. You’re a smart detective. You figured out my deepest and darkest secret so easily. So you can figure this one out too, right?  
\- **Joker:** But just in case you can’t, I’ll spell it out for you.  
\- **Joker:** Oh boy, palms sweating. Ann said this would be easy. It’s not easy.  
\- **Joker:** Ahem.  
\- **Joker:** So. I like you. I like you a lot.  
\- **Joker:** Will you… um.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1141  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive thank you to [@turtlefinch](https://twitter.com/turtlefinch) for the drawing!  
> and massive thank you to all of you for making it this far! the beginning of july was a pretty bad time for the smash community and i almost convinced myself not to post this. but i'm so glad i did! these past 12 weeks have been so fun, and i loved seeing everyone theorize, talk about the parts that made them happy, etc. i'm so grateful i got to share this journey with all of you, and if the silly interactions between these characters made you feel even a little bit happier, then i'm glad.  
> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/nagittos) i'd love to keep in touch.  
> and finally, signing off: this has been mari with a livestream of You've Been Invited to Join a Server. thank you for joining us today, and catch you next stream!  
> [now with an epilogue!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222962/chapters/69159867)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[redacted] is live: streaming world of archons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329137) by [recursion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recursion/pseuds/recursion)
  * [like, comment and subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222962) by [Erina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina/pseuds/Erina)




End file.
